XX aniversario
by L0ck
Summary: El aniversario de una escuela significa baile y lo que este trae consigo... un montón de enredos amorosos. Lance no es el único que se encuentra atraído por una chica del equipo contrario, otro en la hermandad pasa por lo mismo, al igual que alguien más.
1. No entiendo

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Bueno este es el primer fic que escribo de X-Men Evolution, así que espero sea de su agrado y valga la pena esta historia, trataré de no cometer tantos errores y pues hablando de eso ya saben, manden Reviews para saber en qué me equivoque.**_

* * *

"**XX ANIVERSARIO"**

**No entiendo***

-¡Rogue!, ¡Rogue!, ¡Levántate! se nos va a hacer tarde- dijo el chico azul que estaba a un lado de la cama.

-¡Déjame en paz! Ahorita me levanto- dijo la chica tapándose la cara con la almohada.

-¡Arriba!, ¡Ya!- terminó diciendo el chico desapareciendo de la habitación.

-Otro día, no quiero levantarme, ¿para qué? desde que van a ser una fiesta por el aniversario de la escuela sólo piensan en eso, es el tema de todos los días, ¿Qué no pueden pensar en otra cosa?- llegó a la mente de la chica gótica.

-¡Hora de pararse Rogue!- dijo Kitty muy alegre mientras se peinaba.

-Sí, ya se-.

-¡Ay, perdón! No quería interrumpir tu sueño- dijo la chica saliendo del cuarto.

-¡Interrumpir, interrumpir!, qué más da… debo pararme- pensó Rogue poniéndose de pie.

_Abajo se encontraba Jean y Scott arreglándose para asistir al colegio, mientras Kurt, se preparaba un plato de cereal y echaba un vistazo a su reloj para apresurar a Rogue; en eso llegó Kitty tan alegre como siempre interrumpiendo la plática de Jean para hablar de la fiesta una vez más, claro que este tema no le molestaba a la pelirroja puesto que ella había sido una de las primeras en proponer la fiesta con el motivo del aniversario de la escuela en un grande y lujoso salón._

-¿Ya sabes que comprar?- preguntó Kitty muy emocionada.

-¡Aún no!, pero hay tantos vestidos que no hay por qué presionarse, además todavía falta bastante para el evento – dijo Jean calmando a su amiga y mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo?- preguntó Rogue llegando a la cocina y recargándose en la mesa.

-¡Rogue! Ya iba ir a levantarte de nuevo...-interrumpió el chicho azul.

-Pues no hubo necesidad, es hora de irnos así que agarren sus cosas y vayámonos- dijo Scott agarrando las llaves del carro -¡Cierto!, Kitty ¡No hables de la fiesta mientras estemos en el carro de acuerdo!-.

-¡Vaya, hasta que alguien me comprende!- dijo Rogue saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Qué mosca le pico?- preguntó Kitty sin entender el mal humor de su amiga.

-Yo que soy su hermano… No sé porque se está portando así-.

-Sólo espero que se le pase pronto, no me gusta verla con ese genio- dijo Kitty con una gran suspiro y agarrando su mochila.

_En la escuela Jean junto con Scott estaban en la misma aula poniéndose de acuerdo con su grupo para organizar el evento ya que Jean había sido una de las organizadoras debía ordenar todo para el gran día y siempre contaba con el apoyo de su inseparable amigo y pretendiente Scott._

_Kitty se encontraba en su clase de Química tratando de poner la mayor atención posible puesto que se acercaban los exámenes y no debía salir baja para promediar con una buena calificación, al lado de su salón estaba Evan quien conversaba con un maestro sobre deportes extremos, su pasatiempo favorito; mientras Kurt, corría para llegar rápido a su clase de Historia porque tenía que exponer y había olvidado el material en la cocina del Instituto._

_Rogue se encontraba en unas bancas cerca de la canchas de futbol sin prestar atención a quien se acercara o dejara de hacerlo, su mente estaba en otro mundo y sólo podía pensar en ello…_

-¡Hey chica gótica!, ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó llegando de la nada un chico de cabello blanco.

-¿Qué quieres Pietro?- preguntó Rogue sin mucho interés.

-No, nada, es sólo que pasa por aquí y te vi sola; ¡deberías estar en clase! No viendo como se pasan la pelota- dijo el chico viendo el juego de futbol.

-Para tu información, siempre estoy sola- dijo Rogue alejándose del lugar.

-¿Ya sabes lo de Jean verdad?- dijo Pietro sin pensar.

-¿Saber qué?, ¿Qué la propusieron como reina y que va a ganar? Ó… ¡Ya sé!, ¡Ganó el premio de la señorita perfección!... nuevamente…- dijo un poco irritada Rogue, sin darse la vuelta.

-Scott le ha pedido que sea su pareja en el baile y ella aceptó sin titubear- dijo Pietro sin el mayor interés.

-¿Qué Scott qué?- preguntó un poco alterada la chica volteando para ver la cara de Pietro.

-Le pidió a Jean que sea…-.

-¡Esa parte ya la entendí…! ¡Genial!, lo único que me faltaba, ahora si ya es un hecho…- dijo Rogue comprendiendo las cosas y dando un gran suspiro.

-Pensé que ya sabías, además ¡no creí que te gustara tanto!-.

-¡Pietro! ¡Me guste quien me guste, de nada sirve, no puedo tener contacto con la gente que quiero!; además… sólo tiene ojos para la "señorita telepática" por más que traté de acercarme terminaba estando por debajo de todas la persona que lo rodeaban...-

-¡Oye no te pongas así!, el no ha sabido valorarte que es otra cosas, cualquier chico le gustaría tener a alguien especial como tú a su lado- dijo el chico de cabello blanco para levantarle los ánimos a su amiga, sin haber reflexionado sus palabras.

-¡Enserio! Alguien a quien ni si quiera le puedes tomar la mano, ¡Alguien con quien no puedes tener contacto!, sí, ya lo creo…- reprochó Rogue saliendo de la vista del chico.

-Aunque lo dudes…- dijo para sí Pietro, desapareciendo del lugar.

_El receso había llegado, todos los x-men platicaron y comieron para distraerse un rato de lo pesado que era la escuela, hablaron de las últimas novedades como el juego de futbol femenil donde Jean sería la capitana, otro tema de plática fue el concurso de patineta que tendrían los chicos ahí Evan tenía todas la ventajas y aunque quisieran o no fue inevitable hablar sobre la fiesta, no fue por mucho tiempo, pero si lo suficiente para que nuevamente Rogue se fuera del lugar, Kurt trato de seguirla pero en ese momento sonó la chicharra, el receso había terminado._

_Más tarde, los chicos se encontraba en el Instituto arreglando sus habitaciones antes de asistir al entrenamiento rutinario, todos sin excepción asistieron puntuales; esta vez debían de estar en equipo de 4 ya que también participarían Bobby y Amara, los dos bandos estarían a cargo de Tormenta y Logan para la ejecución, el entrenamiento fue complicado pero todo salió bastante bien, recibieron una felicitación del profesor Xavier y Bestia al igual que de sus maestros Logan y Ororo._

_Poco a poco los chicos se dirigieron a sus recamaras para bañarse y descansar del entrenamiento, éste fue bastante pesado y con el agotamiento de la escuela ya era justo que reposaran un rato después del gran día que habían tenido._

-Fue pesado el día ¿No crees?- preguntó Kitty a su compañera de cuarto.

-Ya lo creo- comentó ella terminando de cepillar su cabello.

-¡Estuvo increíble lo que hiciste con los poderes de Bobby!, no creí que nos atacara de esa manera- .

-Es un entrenamiento Kitty el debía tomar ese papel, sino a él lo hubieran descalificado- dijo Rogue sin mucha importancia.

-De acuerdo, tienes toda la razón, yo a su edad también era bastante buena- dijo la chica sintiéndose importante.

-¡Sí claro!, tan buena que por tu culpa absorbí los poderes de Kurt la primera vez que me tope con ustedes- comentó Rogue en tono de broma.

-Bueno, no todo es perfecto-.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, pasa Jean-.

-Chicas, paso para decirles que mañana se va a realizar una encuesta sobre los maestros y es muy importante que estén en todas sus clases, porque no sé cuando se les aplique a ustedes-.

-¡Qué bien!, la última encuesta en esta escuela, creo que voy a extrañarla- dijo Rogue bajando la mira-.

-¿Tu vas a extrañarla?- preguntó muy sorprendida Kitty.

-Pues aunque lo dudes la escuela tuvo cosas buenas para todos Kitty- dijo Jean sin sorprenderse de la afirmación de Rogue-.

-Pues supongo que sí, todos tuvimos buenos momentos ahí- afirmó la castaña sonriendo.

-Si no, tenemos a Lance para confirmar- dijo Rogue ocasionando que Kitty se sonrojara y empezara a sonreír –aunque no todos corrimos con la misma suerte- terminó diciendo la chiga gótica haciendo que Jean entendiera el mensaje.

-Bueno chicas, mañana es otro día y hay que descansar, las dejo para que terminen de arreglar sus cosas- se despidió Jean de las chavas.

-¡Claro Jean, descansa!, nos vemos mañana- dijo alegre Kitty.

-Descansa Jean, y gracias por avisarnos- dijo Rogue un poco cansada.

-Si de nada, descansen- dijo Jean saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

-Vaya, pues ya es hora de dormir, ¿no crees Rogue?-.

-Sí, es hora de descansar- dijo la chica de mechones mientras alzaba las cobijas de su cama.

-Por cierto, ¿qué sabes de Gambito?- preguntó Kitty para hacer la plática.

-Lo mismo que tú- dijo Rogue mientras Kitty se recostaba -¿debería saber algo?-.

-La verdad, creo que… Sí, es que como pensé que como te gustaba debías estar enterada.

-¿Me gustaba, de donde sacas eso?- preguntó un poco sorprendida la chica gótica.

-Vamos Rogue, he visto como guardas la "Reina de corazones" que él te dio-.

-Son invenciones tuyas, nada más-.

-Si tú dices, Gambito no es mal partido, bueno fue ladrón pero por ti cambiaría, además… es un hecho que Scott no va a permitir que Jean se le vaya de las manos-.

-Lo sé, Pietro me dijo que ellos irán al baile juntos, ¡debería dejar esta maldita obsesión!, pero no puedo…-.

-Todo es pasajero Rogue, no te preocupes; hay más peces en el mar-.

-Tienes razón Kitty, en fin, descansa, mañana será otro día, el glorioso viernes…-.

-Sí, tú también descansa-.

_Finalmente el Instituto se había quedado sin movimiento, todos los alumnos estaban durmiendo y el profesor Xavier se encontraba terminando de leer un libro que le había prestado Bestia._

_Las alarmas del Instituto se empezaron a activar, para mantener a todos los habitantes a salvo; afortunadamente había sido como cualquier noche, sin novedades a excepción de una, pero no en el Instituto…_

_Cerca de la escuela, se encontraba Pietro sentado en su cama pensando en lo ocurrido ese día, no podía creer lo que había sentido al estar cerca de Rogue, al verla sufrir por alguien que no le correspondía, al haber dicho que cualquier chico le gustaría tener a alguien especial como ella a su lado… ¿Acaso había sentido algo por ella, algo más que compañerismo o amistad?, eso era bastante extraño… Él ¿Fijarse en la chica gótica? ¿Una chica con la que había compartido la escuela y con quien se tuvo que enfrentar más de una vez?, eso no podía ser verdad, o por lo menos el no lo quería creer…_

_Al día siguiente, todos se apresuraron para llegar a tiempo a la escuela, tenían que estar presentes en el auditorio para enterarse de los preparativos que se realizarían por el motivo del aniversario y debían saber las fechas de los eventos que se presentarían para entrenar o estar presente apoyando a su equipo. La conferencia fue lenta puesto que eran muchos puntos a tratar y por la realización de la encuesta que hicieron ahí mismo._

_Después de salir del auditorio los alumnos se repartieron en los salones y otros fueron a entrenar para la ejecución de su proyecto como el caso de Jean y Evan, mientras los demás solamente seguían con la rutina de todos los días._

-¿Lista para entrenar Rogue?- preguntó una compañera de clase, una chica de cabello castaño amarado en una cola de ojos verdes y tez morena.

-Sí, ya repose un poco-.

-¡Excelente!, ponte los guantes para entrenar-. Rogue comenzó a golpear con bastante fuerza la bolsa de box -¡Vaya, se ve que tienes fuerza!-.

-Sería lo más lógico, siempre venía a entrenar cuando apenas había llegado a esta escuela y lo seguí practicando diariamente hasta que conocí a Misty- dijo la chica dejando de golpear el saco-.

-No te gusta hablar de ello, ¿verdad?- dijo la chica viendo la reacción de Rogue –No preguntaré de nuevo, ni hare algún comentario de esto otra vez- dijo sintiéndose mal.

-No es tu culpa Fanny, es sólo que de esos temas no me gusta hablar, no fue con intención que lo mencionaste-.

-Tienes razón, no volverá a pasar-.

-¡Rogue!- gritó no muy a lo lejos Kurt

-Parece que ha venido por ti- dijo Fanny mostrando una sonrisa.

-Sí, así parece, nos vemos mañana para seguir practicando-.

-De acuerdo, cuídate- se despidió afectuosamente Fanny.

_Rogue caminó hasta donde se oía la voz de su compañero y al llegar al lugar de donde provenían las voces se topo con una cara que ella pudo distinguir fácilmente, estaba sorprendida pero pretendió no darle importancia._

-¿Y bien?, ¿Tú qué haces aquí?- preguntó la chica gótica refiriéndose al rostro conocido.

-¿Qué, uno no puede venir para ver a viejos amigos?- dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

-Siempre y cuando no quieras secuestrarlos-.

-_Chérie_, tan alegre y gentil como siempre- dijo el chico sonriendo nuevamente.

-¿Para esto hiciste que dejara de entrenar Kurt?- preguntó la chica un poco molesta.

-Sí, así que los dejos, tienen mucho de qué hablar, nos vemos Gambito, cuídala- dijo el chico azul desapareciendo.

-¡Cuídala!, si como no, no puedes cuidarte solo y ¡pretendes cuidarme!, eso quiero ver-.

-Puedo mostrarte, si me permites invitarte a salir- dijo Gambito intentando convencer a la chica.

-¿Que tienes entre manos?, de la nada llegas y ¿pretendes una cita?, si que eres único en tu especie- dijo la chica dándose la vuelta.

-Losé _chérie_, losé, sabes… extrañaba verte- dijo el chico tratando de coquetear.

-Tus coqueteos no sirven, ya deberías saberlo- dijo la chica sin mostrar interés y volteando para ver su rostro.

-Se nota que no cambias _chérie_, esa actitud es lo que más me atrae de ti-.

-¡Enserio!, lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo-.

-En el fondo sabes que mientes Rogue, pero dejaré que poco a poco te des cuenta- dijo Gambito alejándose y lanceando un beso al aire.

-Gambito, ¿crees que puedes llegar, así, como así, pretendiendo una cita sabiendo que no me interesas en lo absoluto?… Gambito… ¡Maldición porque tenía que bajar!- dijo Rogue en voz muy baja.

_En el Instituto se encontraban __nuevamente los alumnos realizando tareas domésticas puesto que era viernes, para que el fin de semana lo tuvieran libre y pudieran disponer de ese día para disfrutar y hacer lo que quisieran, o por lo menos eso era lo que Logan les decía a sus estudiantes. _

_Evan y Kurt se dedicaron a barrer la cocina, claro que para ellos no era algo aburrido puesto que Kurt se la pasaba haciendo reír a su compañero, Jean y Kitty se pusieron a arreglar la sala mientras Rogue y Scott escombraron la biblioteca junto con Hank ya que como él sabía el lugar de cada libro, les indicaba donde debían estar estos._

_Después de un rato, los hombres x estaban listos para planear su fin de semana, como lo prometió Logan lo tendrían libre si terminaban sus labores en el Instituto y claro todos se pusieron a escombrar rápidamente para no tener que quedarse encerrados sin hacer algo que no les agradara, porque lo último que querían hacer era seguir ahí realizando labores domésticas o tarea de la escuela. _

_Al día siguiente Rogue y Evan se pararon rápido para entrenar, corrieron por el grande jardín del Instituto mientras Kitty escombraba su cuarto y su ropa por que tendría una cita con un chavo que la adoraba… Lance, Kurt por otro lado se encontraba desayunando junto con Scott con quien hablaba sobre lo que harían esa tarde y la chica pelirroja preparaba sus cosas para salir con sus amigas del equipo de futbol para comprar el material que hacía falta para el gran evento. Después de que Jean salió conduciendo su carro Evan fue con sus padres y su tía a una fiesta, Kitty se quedó arreglándose y Scott terminó saliendo con su hermano a jugar un partido de tenis, Rogue y Kurt salieron a dar la vuelta, con pretexto de ir por un helado a una plaza cerca de ahí, puesto que Rogue quería hablar con alguien y la única persona en la que confiaba y estaba desocupada era su hermano._

_La plaza estaba a pocos metros del Instituto y era muy concurrida por los jóvenes de todo tipo, ahí fue donde varias veces Gambito vigilaba a Rogue sin que ella se diera cuenta, en la plaza había varios negocios como de arte, heladerías, ropa, muebles, restaurantes e incluso muy cerca se encontraba el cine, pero nuestros personajes se conformaron con sentarse cerca de la fuente… _

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta?- preguntó Kurt viendo el rostro de Rogue mientras estaban sentados.

-Son tantas cosas las que pasan por mi mente que, ya no sé qué es lo que más me molesta- dijo ella dando un gran suspiró.

-Deberías empezar desde el inicio, ¿No crees?-.

-Sí es cierto, sólo que no sé cual sea, estoy tan confundida-.

-Descuida, estoy aquí para ayudarte y para escuchar todo lo que debas decir, no te voy a dejar sola- dijo Kurt con una gran sonrisa, mientas Rogue derramaba una lágrima.

-Gracias Kurt, no sabes que falta me hace hablar con alguien-.

-Bueno, pues ya sabes soy todo oídos-.

-Está bien… creo que todo inicio… desde Misty o más bien, desde Scott-.

-¡Scott!, es verdad el te gustaba-.

-No sé si eso ya es pasado-.

-¡Rogue!, sabes que él sólo piensa en Jean, al resto de nosotros nos ve como amigos, nada más, y eso lo sabes-.

-Losé, losé, es que duele saber que no eres correspondido por esa persona que de verdad quieres-.

-No será, ¿qué es feo tener una obsesión por alguien? -.

-¿Obsesión?, ¿Crees que eso es solamente una tonta obsesión?-.

-Sí, desde mi parecer, eso ya es obsesión-.

-¿Por qué?, el me gustaba demasiado-.

-Tú lo dijiste, ¡Te gustaba!, Rogue date cuenta que el chico de lentes nada más tiene ojos para Jean y deja esa obsesión de una vez, esto no te ayuda en nada-.

-¡No es una obsesión y tú lo sabes!-.

-¡Rogue abre los ojos!- dijo Kurt cuando la chica se levantó –Scott, no es único hombre…-.

-¡Ya me lo has dicho muchas veces Misty!... Misty… ¡Maldición, tenías que llegar a mi mente!- dijo la chica mientras se tapaba el rostro y se sentaba nuevamente.

-No hay problema, todo está bien, es normal que te acuerdes aún de ella-.

-Pero es algo que me duele, era la única amiga, quien me entendía….-

-Es porque tú así lo has querido, ¡No te cierres al mundo Rogue!, conoce gente, no te apartes de todos, deja que ellos se acerquen a ti- dijo el chico parándose enfrente de ella.

-¿Para qué?, ¿¡Para que jueguen con mis sentimientos!?, ¿para qué traten de tocarme y pierdan el conocimiento?, o peor aún, mueran…- terminando de decir esto la chica se alejo dirigiéndose hacia la calle con la intención de desahogarse sin que nadie le impidiera hacerlo.

-Lo siento Rogue, pero debes aprender a sobrevivir con eso igual que yo- dijo el chico viendo como su amiga se sentaba en el pasto.

_No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una persona viendo detalladamente la situación y analizando cada uno de los movimientos, esta persona bajo la mirada y se alejo nuevamente para poder ver la discusión más de cerca sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta, mientras por su cabeza pasaban un millón de ideas que ocasionaban una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de lo mal que se sentía por la chica._

* * *

_**Vale, ¿Qué les pareció?, creo que he mejorado, no sé que opinen…**_

_**En fin, gracias por leer espero no tardarme mucho en el siguiente capítulo, ya saben dudas, quejas, sugerencias manden Reviews serán bien recibidos.**_

_**Adiós¨***_


	2. Confusión

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Vale algo que se me olvido aclarar en la anterior narración es que meteré personajes ajenos a la caricatura, como se habrán dado cuenta es para darle un toque personal ok.**_

_**Bueno después de algunas semanas de haber iniciado con este fanfic y antes de que la escuela se ponga pesada aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero sigan leyendo la historia y aunque este capítulo no es tan extenso como el anterior, les guste. **_

* * *

**Confusión***

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?, ¿Dejar a un lado la obsesión de Scott?- dijo el chico azul sentándose a un lado-.

-Es lo más correcto ¿no crees?- dijo la chica con los ojos un poco rojos.

-¡Ya lo creo! Así que ¿Se te antoja un helado hermanita?- dijo con una gran sonrisa el chico azul para levantarle los ánimos-.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no somos hermanos?- dijo la chica un poco molesta.

-¡No sé, y no me importa!, tu siempre serás mi hermana te guste o no- dijo el chico levantándose y extendiéndole la mano-.

-¿Aunque sea la mayor?- dijo agarrando la mano de Kurt y levantándose.

-Sí, eso es lo de menos, así podre molestarte sin sentirme tan mal y hacerte burla sobre tus pretendientes…-.

-¡Como si tuviera!- dijo la chica volteando los ojos -¿Empezando por quien?-.

-Digamos que un chico que se preocupa por ti, aunque no lo aparente y que siempre está al tanto de lo que te pasa- dijo el chico sonriendo mientras caminaba-.

-¡Cielos!, ¿Quién podrá ser?- dijo siguiendo el juego.

-¡Oye, sin sarcasmo!-.

-Ja, ja, ¡Ay Kurt!, no sé qué haría sin ti y sin Logan-.

_Los chicos se encaminaron a la heladería y comenzaron a tocar otros temas, entre ellos las vacaciones, como era de esperarse entre los chicos del Instituto prepararían un viaje a algún lugar, aun no estaban de acuerdo en uno, pero sería una gran fiesta para los chicos que saldrían de la escuela, la primera generación del Instituto Xavier, esto como una recompensa de todo el esfuerzo que hicieron para salir de la preparatoria a pesar de los problemas con lo que tuvieron que pasar gracias a su poder mutante._

_Después los chicos llegaron al Instituto, ahí estuvieron platicando un buen rato con Logan, él estaba orgulloso de ver a sus estudiantes crecer y sobre todo de Rogue, a quien apreciaba demasiado y tenía la necesidad de estar con ella por los distintos problemas en los que se había involucrado y de cierta forma se sentía un poco identificado con la chica._

-¿Y bien, ya te decidiste por ir Rogue?- preguntó Logan.

-Logan, convéncela, yo he tratado y no he logrado nada-.

-Depende mucho en que tono lo digas duende-.

-Tú tampoco lo lograrás, créeme- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos y retándolos con la mirada.

-¡Y empezamos con la mirada asesina!- dijo Kurt mirando a la chica.

-Si empiezas a hacerle burla no creo que la convenzas- dijo Logan mirando a Kurt.

-¡Hey¡ ¿Qué culpa tengo?, he hecho todo con tal de que vaya, pero no he logrado nada-.

-¡Y no lo lograrás!- dijo la chica sonriendo y retirándose del lugar.

-No sé porque se porta así-.

-Ni yo chico, ni yo…-.

-Y bien Rogue ¿Por qué no quieres ir?- dijo Logan alcanzándola en las escaleras.

-Logan, tú sabes porque no quiero ir- dijo la chica dando media vuelta para verle la cara.

-Si lo dijeras una vez más, lo sabría- dijo parándose en el primer escalón.

-Se ve que me haces caso cuando hablo contigo-.

-Claro que lo hago, es sólo que a tu edad es algo absurdo que no quieras asistir al evento-.

-¿Para qué vuelva a pasar algo malo Logan?-.

-No chica, nada de eso… ¡Vamos eso ya paso!, todo está marchando bien-.

-Bueno, si es que no te pones a pensar en que nuevamente estaré sola- dijo la chica dándose la vuelta y terminado de subir la escaleras.

-¿Te dijo algo?- preguntó Kurt apareciendo en escena.

-Adolecentes… - dijo Logan volteando los ojos y dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

-¿Rogue que sucede?- dijo el chico azul volteando a las escaleras y teletransportándose a la cocina.

-Chica… Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero te puedo asegurar que nunca estarás sola empezando por que te encuentras en este lugar y es segundo porque me tienes a mi- dijo  
Logan recargándose en la puerta y contemplando el juego de los chicos más novatos.

_Más tarde se encontraban los x men en el Instituto después de haber salido durante el día, estaban platicando sobre el viaje que tendrían, este era un regalo que les daría el Profesor Xavier; ellos seguían indecisos, por ser en verano Kitty y Kurt querían ir a la playa, pero otros preferían otro tipo de lugar, como ir a acampar en el caso de Rogue._

_Los chicos se sentaron cerca de la alberca puesto que hacía calor y prefirieron salir para poder conversar sobre el lugar que visitarían, también aprovecharon para poner un poco de música que a todos les gustara o por lo menos que no les molestara._

-Yo opino que sea la salida a la playa- dijo Kitty que había ido por un vaso de agua.

-La playa suena bien, ¿Por qué no vamos?- dijo Evan quien se encontraba sentado cerca de Jean.

-¡Sí!, incluso Evan está de acuerdo- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que la playa suena bien!, pero todos debemos estar de acuerdo- dijo Scott viendo a Rogue.

-No me mires así, yo di mi opinión- dijo la chica de mechas blancas cruzándose de brazos y sentándose.

-Y nadie te culpa, es sólo que la mayoría prefiere ir a la playa- dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Y a ti que te gustaría?- preguntó Scott.

-Siendo sincera… prefiero la playa-.

-Sí es a la playa está bien, ¿pero no te gustaría más acampar?- pregunto el chico de lentes.

-Mejor di que no quieres ir a la playa- dijo Evan mirando a su amigo.

-Si es por mí no te detengas Scott, vamos a playa y ya, no es mala idea, además la mayoría quiere ir y bueno la playa me gusta, es sólo que yo di otra opción- dijo Rogue recargándose en el respaldo.

-¿Segura Rogue?, luego no digas que hacemos lo que queremos- dijo Kitty viendo el rostro de su amiga.

-Sí, no te apures, ya lo pensé y es buena idea-.

-Si ya todos están convencidos, vayamos a decirle al profesor- dijo Evan poniéndose de pie.

-Es mejor decirle de una vez- dijo Jean levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta. -¿Vienen?- preguntó dándose la vuelta y viendo a Scott.

-¡Claro!- dijo este asintiendo –Es mejor que entremos, empieza a correr aire frío-.

-Yo cierro la puerta- dijo Rogue siendo la última en pararse –La playa, no es mala idea, después de todo estaré con Kurt, mi hermanito- dijo esto último girando los ojos y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Al día siguiente Evan y Scott jugaron basquetbol en las canchas del Instituto, mientras Kitty y Kurt practicaban tenis, la chica pelirroja escombraba su cuarto y estaba ocupada viendo los vestidos para la graduación, faltaban tres meses pero el tiempo pasaba volando y ella sabía perfectamente que en cualquier momento podría presentarse un inconveniente tan grande como la vez que los chicos no pudieron disfrutar un evento realizado en la escuela, gracias a los experimentos que se hicieron con las teletransportaciones de Kurt provocando que se abriera otra dimensión. _

_Rogue estaba leyendo un libro sobre leyendas urbanas cuando llegó Kitty a hacerle compañía, lo suyo no eran esas historias pero necesitaba descansar del juego y Rogue estaba en un buen lugar donde daba sombra y claro debía hablar con ella sobre la fiesta, aunque a la chica de mechones no le agradara el tema, Kitty debía saber la razón y quería ayudarla a pesar del carácter de Rogue; poco a poco las chicas hablaron, el tema principal no fue la fiesta sino arruinaría todo pero quisieran o no llegaron a ese punto, esta vez Rogue no se porto indiferente ni grosera, parecía que estar sola la hizo reflexionar un poco, aún así seguía convencida de no ir y mucho menos quería comentar la razón de su carácter tan molesto._

-¿Por qué no Rogue?, ¿Por qué no quieres ir?- insistió una vez más la chica castaña.

-Porque no quiero y es todo- dijo la chica mirando a su amiga.

-Rogue, enserio es la última fiesta que hacen en la escuela donde podamos estar todo juntos- insistía Kitty.

-En verdad, no quiero ir aunque vayamos todos, no tiene sentido que vaya-.

-¿Y eso porque?- dijo Kitty sentándose viendo preocupada a su amiga

-Perdón Kitty, pero todavía no me siento tan bien para decirlo…- dijo agachando la mirada.

-Entiendo, está bien Rogue, lo bueno es que… ¡Ya pudimos hablar mejor!- dijo Kitty mostrando una sonrisa-.

-Sí, supongo que eso ya es ganancia-.

-De hecho lo es- dijo Kurt apareciendo es escena con una raqueta en las manos.

-¿Oíste todo?- dijo Kitty poniéndose de pie con el rostro molesto.

-¡No, no, como creen!- dijo el chico esperando un golpe.

-No importa, de todas maneras debes saber, no es así- dijo Rogue sonriendo.

-Supongo…-

-¡Hora de entrar, Jean y tía "O" están por terminar la comida!- se oyó a lo lejos el grito de Evan-.

-¡Genial, ya hacía hambre!-.

-Tú en lo único en lo que piensas es en la comida- dijo Kitty poniéndose de pie y observando como el chico peludo se sobaba la panza.

-¡Deja de hacer eso!- dijo Rogue quitándole la mano del abdomen.

-¡Hey, yo si tengo hambre!- mencionó el chico haciendo gestos con la lengua.

-¡Eres el colmo!- dijo Kitty sonriendo y empezando a caminar con un paso lento.

-Lo bueno es que eso viene de sangre, hermanito- mencionó Rogue.

-¡Eso es, lo admitiste!- dijo el chico saltando de gusto.

-Es broma, tu sólo eres Kurt, aunque pensándolo bien, un hermano no suena mal- dijo la chica antes de desaparecer junto con los otros.

_Más tarde los chicos estaban preparando sus cosas para ir al colegio habían terminado todas sus labores en el Instituto y las escolares así que no tenían por qué preocuparse de ello, aunque suena algo absurdo aun tenían tarea a pesar de que estaban por salir de la escuela y dos de ellos ya saldrían._

_  
La noche fue muy tranquila si novedad alguna como era de esperarse y como debían ser, todos los habitantes descansaron lo suficiente para estar listos el día de mañana y realizar las actividades cotidianas._

_En la mañana todos los chicos se arreglaron y entre todos prepararon el desayuno, de igual forma todos llegaron juntos a la escuela aunque parezca sorprendente llegaron puntuales y en el transcurso de la mañana no se presento ninguna discusión ni por mínima que fuera; toda la mañana fue bastante agradable_

_Los chicos entraron a todas sus clases, debían atender cada una de ellas puesto que estaban a punto de presentar los últimos exámenes y en especial a Jean y Scott les convendría sacar un buen promedio para poder ingresar a la superior sin ningún problema y para los demás estudiantes era un deber que debían cumplir. _

-¿Y bien, que planes tienes saliendo de vacaciones?- preguntó con interés el chico del arete.

-¡Nada en especial…. Supongo!-.

-No creo, Evan comentó algo hacer de un viaje-.

-¡Es cierto, por poco y lo olvido! Iremos a la playa como regalo del profesor Xavier, Logan y Ororo- dijo la chica recordando-.

-Vas a salir a ese lugar, ¿Cómo es posible que no te acordaras?-.

-Es que no le tomo mucha importancia, la vez que pretendíamos ir… algo no los impidió- dijo volteando a verlo con ojos de reproche -¡No estoy tan emocionada por el viaje!-.

-Ejem… Creo que no puedo decir nada a mi favor-.

-Creo que no Pietro-.

- Si no estás emocionada por el viaje, ¿Por qué vas a ir?-.

-¡No pretendo quedarme encerrada todas las vacaciones!, además si Logan sale de viaje no me llevaría con él-.

-Hay chica, tú tienes planes, yo no tengo ni idea-.

-Ya vendrá algo a tu mente-.

_Terminando de decir eso sonó el timbre indicando que la hora del receso había iniciado y todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir hacia el patio o a otros salones y muchos se dirigían al auditorio para arreglar el asunto del aniversario de la escuela y para comenzar a hacer planes sobre la clausura que también se aproximaba._

-¿Vas con él señor lentes obscuros verdad?-.

-No por el hecho de que ayer estuve con ellos significa que lo voy a hacer a diario- dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente.

-Eso quería oír- dijo el chico mostrando una sonrisa-.

-¿Qué tienes entre manos Pietro?- dijo la chica de mechas cruzándose de brazos y sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Me hubiera espantado que dijeras que eso sería a diario-.

-¡Cálmate chico!- dijo agarrando su mochila y saliendo del salón –No sé qué pretendes pero no suena a algo bueno-.

-Sólo pretendía invitarte una malteada, pero si no quieres pues está bien- dijo el chico a sus espaldas.

-¿Invitarme a mí? Es decir ¿Qué mosca te pico?- dijo la chica volteando sorprendida.

-Si no quieres, entenderé- dijo Pietro un poco desanimado.

-No es eso, es que me sorprendió tu petición- dijo Rogue viendo el rostro del chico.

-Entonces es un ¿No?- dijo el chico viendo a Rogue a los ojos.

-No dije eso, una malteada no me caería mal, además a ellos los veo en el Instituto- dijo mostrando una sonrisa ocasionado que el chico se la devolviera.

-¡Genial!... es decir… gracias por aceptar- dijo el chico ruborizado.

-Gracias a ti y bien ¿Nos vamos o ya te arrepentiste?-.

-¡Como crees! Si mi intención era invitarte desde antes pero no había podido-.

-¿Cómo está eso?-.

-¡No, olvídalo haz de cuenta que no oíste nada!- dijo sonrojándose un poco al sentir la mirada de sorpresa de Rogue.

-De acuerdo no interrogare ahorita- dijo la chica caminando un poco –Si no me quedo sin malteada…. pero tendrás que decirme Pietro-.

-Perfecto tú y tu gran bocota Pietro, haber que te sacas de la manga- dijo el chico de cabello blanco al ver en que se había metido.

_Ya en el receso Scott, Evan, Kurt. Jean y Kitty se encontraban almorzando en la banca acostumbrada, para ellos no fue extraño que Rogue no estuviera, pero a Kurt le inquietaba un poco saber con quien estaría ella debido a que desde que Rogue se había enterado de la verdadera identidad de Misty, Rogue no se juntaba con nadie a la hora del receso y siempre estaba en el mismo lugar y esta vez fue distinto porque ella no estaba ahí. _

_Ya en la cafetería, como buen caballero Pietro dejo que Rogue escogiera la mesa donde se sentaron y le acerco la silla para que se sentara. Después pidieron algo de tomar Pietro prefirió tomar un frapuchino y la chica tomó una malteada de nuez._

_Cuando los chichos fueron atendidos pidieron rápidamente pero un gran silencio se apodero de la situación, Rogue no podía creer que el chico de cabello blanco le hubiera ofrecido ir a tomar algo, no es porque estuviera mal ni mucho menos, pero un chico no hace eso todos los día y tratándose de ella, mucho menos siendo del bando enemigo. Por otro lado Pietro se encontraba nervioso, para él era fácil hablar con las chicas de la escuela; no era nada penoso aunque esta vez parecía que estos lo estaban venciendo…._

-¿Qué tal está la malteada?- preguntó el chico para romper el silencio

-¡Rica!, me gusta porque tiene trozos de nuez- dijo Rogue antes de sorber el popote ocasionando que el chico le regalara una sonrisa.

-¿Y tu frapuchino?- dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡Delicioso!, como siempre- dijo él sonriendo.

-¿Vas a responderme ahora?- preguntó Rogue con interés.

-¿Responder qué, o a qué?- dijo el chico tratando de olvidar lo que había dicho en el salón.

-¡No es uno de los planes de tu padre, para tomar mis poderes verdad, porque te juro que si es eso…!-.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo el chico rápidamente al ver como se había alterado Rogue –Es sólo que, no quería estar con el resto y quise invitarte.

-No querías estar sólo, no me suena que se ha esa la razón….-

-Puede que no, pero fue lo mejor que me llegó a la mente-

-¡Chico!, me escuche igual que Logan, vamos como sea… Gracias, lo único que espero es que no vayas a hacerme una mala jugada.

-¡Yo no haría eso!-.

-¿Tú?, ¿Te repito cuantas veces tuvimos que enfrentarnos?-

-No hay necesidad, tengo buena memoria-

-Me alegra...-

-Es hora de irnos, ya van a empezar las clases- dijo cuando vio su reloj y dio por fin un gran suspiro de liberación-.

-Es verdad, pues vámonos-.

-Adelántate en lo que pago-

-Mejor te espero, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de haber aceptado-.

-De acuerdo-.

_Pietro pagó lo que consumieron y se encaminaron a las clases, estás fueron un poco aburridas y largas , como ya eran la últimas las horas se hacían eternas y estar pensando en que ya faltaba poco por salir hacía que las clase se hiciera más larga y tediosas de lo normal._

_Cuando terminaron las clases los X men se dirigieron al Instituto Xavier incluyendo a Rogue que se fue con las chicas en el carro de Jean, Pietro por otro lado se quedo en la escuela un rato junto con su banda, después ellos también llegaron a casa, el chico de cabello blanco subió a su recamara y se sentó en su cama contemplando la ventana, recordado el rostro de chica gótica, era difícil verla sonreír pero a decir verdad logró sacarle una sonrisa más de una vez y con eso le bastaba, se sentía emocionado, contento y satisfecho. De pronto se recostó en su cama, se recargó en sus brazos y se quedó profundamente dormido con la imagen de aquella chica en su mente._

* * *

_**¿Qué les pereció? Espero que les haya gustado aunque se trató de Rogue y Pietro en esta sección, es que antes de que apareciera Gambito en la serie a mí me gustaba la pareja que hacían estos personajes, pero con la aparición de francés eso cambio; por esa razón quise poner al chico veloz un poco "aventado" no sé si la idea les haya agradado…**_

_**Vale les dejo hasta aquí, ya sabes manden Reviews!!!!**_

_**Algo más, tengan por seguro que será Remy.**_

_**Adiós¨***_


	3. ¿Entonces qué?

_**¡Hi!**_

_**Haciendo acto de presencia con mi tercer capítulo, ojala no tenga tantos errores como en el anterior, cuando lo leí nuevamente me di cuenta que me llegue a comerme letras (muy pocas pero si pude notarlo) aunque se entiende la idea.**_

_**Bueno ahora sí, los dejo con el tercer capítulo, respecto a lo de que si Pietro se queda con Rogue… necesito pensar… **_

* * *

**¿Entonces qué?***

- ¡Arriba Pietro!, te toca hacer el quehacer- se oyó a lo lejos la voz mandona de Lance al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Lo hice la semana pasada, le toca a sapo!- reclamó Pietro con la almohada en la cabeza.

- ¡Párate Pietro, que hay que levantar la casa!- insistió Lance con un tono de voz más fuerte.

-Iré yo- dijo Sapo saltando hasta la puerta.

-No, seré yo- dijo Lance haciendo temblar la casa por algunos segundos mientras el chico de cabello blanco aparecía en escena.

-¿Y bien?, ya estoy parado, ¿qué me toca hacer?- dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos enfrente de Lance y Todd.

-Pensé que no te levantarías Mercurio- dijo Sapo rascándose la oreja.

-Estoy cansado pero no es para tanto-.

-Levanta a la Mole que ya se volvió a dormir en el sillón, debe ayudarnos-.

-Como digas Lance- dijo Todd saltando a despertar a su amigo -¡Hey dormilón!, sí que es de sueño pesado...-

-¿Qué quieres Sapo?, déjame dormir.

-¡Es hora de pararse!, recuerda que vamos a salir y la casa no debe de quedarse tan puerca como siempre- dijo Pietro dándole cachetadas para que reaccionara.

-¿Cómo está eso de que no debe de quedar tan puerca? el único que se preocupa por eso es Lance y solamente porque teme que su amada llegue aquí- dijo Todd haciendo que todos miraran al chico de cabello blanco.

-¿Será acaso que nuestro amigo ya tenga chica?- dijo Fred poniéndose de pie, mirando y tirando Pietro en el suelo.

-¿De dónde sacaron esa conclusión tan absurda?- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos.

-No es común que te preocupes por la limpieza de la casa, ni porque está tu hermana te interesa- dijo Sapo saltando son cara de pillo.

-Además el único que se pone como loco es Lance, sólo porque tiene novia- comentó la Mole esperando una reacción.

-En eso tienen razón los dos y bien ¿Hay alguien?- dijo Lance acercándose a ellos y cruzándose de brazos.

-¡No! y si la hubiera ¿Qué?- dijo Pietro mostrándose firme.

-¡Que malo! pensamos que ya había otro colega con compromiso- dijo Sapo pensando en que la verdad era otra.

-¡Pues ya vieron que se equivocaron!- dijo Pietro saliendo de la sala.

-Pero eso no te dejara fuera Pietro, debes ayudarnos en el quehacer- dijo Lance al ver que el chico se iba.

-Sí losé, losé, ya veré que está mal puesto- comentó Pietro mientras caminaba y movía una mano.

-Es raro que se ponga así, siempre se queja pero hoy lo hizo de una manera distinta- dijo  
Lance cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-No te preocupes Lance, investigare sin que se dé cuenta- comentó Sapo al ver la reacción de Pietro.

-No hay necesidad, tarde o temprano nos dirá la verdad; por el momento hay que dejar que todo fluya- dijo Lance caminando hacia la cocina.

-Pues como quieras, mientras tirare la basura- se apresuró a decir la Mole agarrando el bote de la sala.

_Después de un rato de "escombrar la casa" los chicos se quedaron sentados en la sala tratando de encontrar algo entretenido que ver en la televisión, como era costumbre Sapo y la Mole peleaban para ver quien tendría en control remoto y con pequeños enfrentamientos la Mole se apodero del objeto negro obligando a Todd a quedarse a su lado para ver la televisión sino al pobre Sapo le iría peor; mientras Lance se preparaba un plato de cereal para no tener que soportar la pelea de todos los días una vez más. Cerca de la cocina estaba el chico de cabellera blanca quien permanecía sentado en las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones, recargado en una de sus piernas puesto que no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, hasta que por fin reaccionó al sentir su playera húmeda por tanto cereales que Lance le había lanceado._

-Suelta la sopa Pietro, ¿Qué es lo que da vueltas por tu cabeza?, desde hace días estas despistado y eso no es normal en ti- dijo Lance mientras dejaba de comer.

-¡No es nada que te interese!- comentó Pietro volteando a otro lado, tratando de mostrarse duro-

-Lo dudo demasiado, se cuando algo te preocupa y esta es una de esas ocasiones, Pietro te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que hay algo que te incomoda- dijo Lance recargándose en el barandal esperando que su amigo dijera algo.

-¡No es nada! o bueno no es algo de lo que quiera hablar en estos momentos, no sé qué pensar – dijo el chico recargándose en sus piernas.

-¡Está bien! cuando quieras decir algo, un consejo o cosas así; sabes que cuentas conmigo- al decir esto Lance, Pietro sólo lo miró a la cara y con un gesto en la cabeza agradeció lo mencionado por su amigo y se levantó de las escaleras encaminándose a la calle.

-Si Wanda llega y no me ve dile que fui a caminar un rato, ella entenderá- comentó Pietro antes de salir de la casa.

-¿Quién es la chica que te trae tan atarantado?- se preguntó Lance al ver que su compañero cerraba la puerta.

-¿Ya le sabes algo?- preguntó con gran interés Todd, quien llegó hasta el lado de Lance.

-La verdad no, ya sabes no quiso decir nada y dudo mucho que nos cuente algo; tendremos que esperar- dijo antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

-¡Es una chica y no me lo vas a negar! parece mentira pero creo que desde el momento en que una chica te gusta es fácil detectar cuando alguien está en la mismas- dijo Sapo ocasionando que Lance se detuviera.

-¿Y esa conclusión de donde la sacaste?- preguntó con interés el castaño.

-¡Ya sabes, intuición de sapo!- dijo victorioso –Es cierto ¡Nuestro Pietro está enamorado! ¿Pero de quien? no le he sabido de ninguna chica-.

-Ni yo, aunque por lo que he visto, supongo que nos sorprenderá que chica es-.

-Y te aseguro que la conocemos- dijo Sapo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿De dónde sacas todas estas conclusiones? no ha mencionado nada- dijo muy sorprendido Lance volteando rápidamente.

-¡Claro que no es verdad! fue un comentario que se me ocurrió decir aunque la idea no suena mal- dijo Sapo con cara de pillo.

-Pues sea quien sea, espero que "chico veloz" se de prisa sino la chica se le ira de las manos- dijo Lance bajando la cabeza y dejando su plato en el fregadero.

-Ojala y te oiga- pensó Todd pero imaginándose su situación con Wanda.

_Lejos de ese lugar se encontraba Kitty en el Instituto Xavier viendo una revista de los vestidos que apenas habían llegado a la gran plaza y en compañía de Jean discutían sobre los que les parecían más lindo y los que podrían llevar al evento, el primer vestido que le gusto a la chica pelirroja fue uno verde agua que llegaba hasta el suelo con una linda caída y contaba con un sólo tirante, a la otra chica le gusto mucho el tono cobre que logro ver en más de dos vestidos, ese color fue el que la convenció y estaba decidida a comprarse un vestido con ese hermoso tono._

_Scott por lo mientras estaba limpiando su carro en compañía de Nocturno con quien discutía lo emocionado que estaba al saber que lo acompañaría la chica de sueños (Jean) y como era de esperarse pedía consejos a su amigo, aunque Ciclope era más grande debía acudir al apoyo de Kurt que se encontraba saliendo con una chica y por obvia razón nuestro castaño no quería que su "cita" con la pelirroja saliera mal; había conseguido una de las metas que se había propuesto desde hace mucho y no pretendía arruinar esta oportunidad tan grande. _

_Evan se encontraba practicando con Bobby nuevas rutinas para el concurso en que se había inscrito y a pesar de que no era el fuerte del chico de hielo si era lo suficientemente útil para poder crear nuevas pistas y podía ayudar en la maniobras a Evan por que también era un fanático de las patinetas y conocía bastantes de los trucos que se realizaban._

_Lejos del bullicio de los chicos del Instituto Xavier se encontraba un chico que prestaba mucha atención a los movimientos de una jovencita que se estaba paseando por el parque que se localizaba enfrente del centro comercial, la chica no se había percatado de su presencia… ella sólo caminaba con su aparato en las manos por lo cual fue fácil saber que estaba oyendo música a muy alto volumen por qué no se dio cuenta que le habían hablado; pero esto no fue impedimento para el chico así que hizo acto de presencia y con delicadeza se acerco a ella cuando la chica se sentó en el pasto para ver el cielo._

- Una linda rosa para una linda chica, no crees _Chérie_- dijo el chico inclinándose y diciéndole en la oreja a la chica, provocando que ella se retirara los audifonos.

- ¿Que haces aquí ? ¿No puedo tener un momento de privacidad?- preguntó Rogue al ver la rosa y sentir esa presencia tan particular.

-No crees que es malo tanta soledad- dijo el chico mientas retiraba la rosa de la vista de ella.

-Puede, pero en momentos como este prefiero estar sola a quedarme en casa oyendo la misma platica de todos los días-

-¿Es por eso qué prefieres salir sola a ver con que te encuentras?- preguntó con interés Gambito.

-¡No, prefiero salir de casa para que nadie me moleste y eso implica a las personas que no viven ahí!- comentó Rogue con la intención de que Remy se fuera.

-¿No pudiste ser más directa?- preguntó Gambito con un sonrisa en su rostro.

-Supongo que no, aunque a ti te diga lo que te diga terminaras haciendo lo que quieras ¿O me equivoco?- terminó diciendo la chica con una sonrisa que ilumino el rostro de Gambito.

-¿Y cuál es el tema de todos los días, el cual te tiene de tan mal humor?- preguntó con interés Gambito.

-¡No es de tu interés!- dijo la chica de mechas poniéndose de pie –Ni es algo que sea de gran importancia para mí- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Si eso fuera cierto… no tendrías por qué estar tan sola- .

-¡Bueno! ¿Y si es por qué no quiero estar acompaña?- dijo mirándolo fijamente y caminando hacia el centro comercial.

-Deja que hoy este a tu lado _Chérie_, sólo esta ocasión- dijo Gambito ocasionando que la chica dejara de caminar y volteara a verlo.

-¿Qué pretendes? ¡Lo primero que me pides es una cita, después de que ya tenía años que no te veía! ¿Y ahora sales con esto?- dijo sorprendida y molesta a la vez Rogue.

-¡Sabes cómo soy! no es raro que me aparezca cuando menos lo imaginas- dijo Remy con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Y lo peor del caso es que a las únicas personas que buscas es a Coloso, Magneto a Kurt que no sé para qué y a mí-.

-Y en estos momentos Magneto está de viaje en Europa, Coloso esta en Rusia, Kurt está ocupado y tú eres la única que encuentro disponible-.

-Ya no sabes que inventar- dijo Rogue cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Entonces?...- preguntó con interés Remy.

-¡Como quieras, pero sabes que soy de carácter difícil!- dijo empezando a caminar.

-Bien _Chérie_, pero debes aceptar esta rosa- dijo el chico entregándole una rosa morada

-Aparte de que me castigas con tu presencia ¿tengo que aceptar una rosa?- dijo Rogue con una sonrisa discreta en el rostro.

-¡Claro! Es mi primera condición, que aceptes este obsequio como muestra del aprecio que te tengo- dijo serio y esperando que la chica aceptara.

-Sabes cómo convencer a las chicas, pero que algo quede claro… ¡no estoy a tus pies!- mencionó la chica al agarrar la rosa.

-Losé Rogue, no eres fácil de conquistar- dijó Remy con una sonrisa y con la mirada baja -pero te aseguro algo… tarde o temprano me aceptaras- pensó Remy mientras miraba a la chica.

-¿Qué ves?-.

-No nada, es sólo que me preguntaba ¿A dónde quieres ir?-.

-Donde veas que es un lugar adecuado, ya que conoces lo conoces mejor que yo- dijo Rogue esperando que el chico pensara en un lugar tranquilo.

-¡Muy bien! veamos…-.

_Y así se fueron caminando por el parque hablando sobre lo último que habían hecho en estos cuatro meses que no se veían, Rogue se sorprendió al saber que el chico había ido a visitar a su padre aunque luego quedo claro cuando supo que había ido por unas deudas pendientes. Remy por otra parte estaba contento al saber que a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, ella estuviera a punto de irse a la superior y aunque la chica no sabía que estudiar todavía, él sabía que ella terminaría una carrera y él estaría muy orgulloso._

_Hubo momentos de silencio pero de lapsos muy pequeños que no permitieron que Gambito pensara en como conquistar a la chica y aunque tratara de pensar en ello no podía; hasta que se entero del tema que le molestaba a Rogue y así fue como pudo hacerse a la idea de un plan y sin mostrar alguna alteración en su plática o gestos la mente del castaño se encontraba trabajando en ese pequeño plan._

_Cerca de ellos estaba un personaje que sólo los seguía con la mirada y con la cabeza baja que sólo pensaba en un millón de cosas que terminaban con la misma pregunta ¿Qué debo hacer?, cuando vio que los dos chicos desaparecían de su vista nuestro adolescente de cabello blanco se quedo parado cerca de un árbol tomando agua de una botella la cual tiro al piso y con un buen tiro logro meter a la basura y finalmente con las manos en los bolsillos se dirigía a casa, había visto demasiado y Wanda probablemente lo estaba esperando, la verdad es que necesita pensar y lo hacía mejor caminando estaba preocupado y algo triste…tenía que hablar con alguien. _

_Cuando Pietro llegó a su casa sus compañeros se encontraban viendo la televisió, pero al momento en que el chico de cabellera blanca entro a la habitación dejaron de hacerlo y lo miraron para ver si le comentaba algo pero eso no sucedió, el peliblanco se sentó al lado Fred y como los demás se quedó un buen rato viendo la televisión sin mucho interés, pues su mente estaba en otro lugar y aunque quería decir cómo se sentía había algo que se lo impedía_… _la burla y el orgullo._

-¡Ya era hora que llegaras! estaba un poco preocupada aunque eres lo suficientemente grande para cuidarte- dijo Wanda recargándose en el marco de la pared.

-¡Bueno ya estoy aquí!- contestó el chico parándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¡Oye amigo, tranquilo!- dijo Lance al ver que Pietro estaba un poco molesto.

-Voy a la cocina… ¿no quieren algo?- preguntó el chico dándose la vuelta esperando una respuesta negativa.

-No Pietro, acabamos de tomar cereal-contestó la Mole recargándose más en la pared.

-Ya contestó la Mole por nosotros- dijo Sapo poniéndose cómodo en el asiento.

-Como quieran- dijo el chico pasando al lado de su hermana, la cual lo comenzó a seguir pero fue detenida por Lance; quien la tomó del hombro y con una señal le dijo que los dejara solos.

-La viste ¿No es así?- preguntó el castaño recargándose en un mueble viendo la espalda de su amigo.

-¿Eso de donde salió?- preguntó Pietro sin prestar atención mientras se preparaba un emparedado.

-Son pocas las cosas que te ponen de mal humor y con lo que ha pasado supongo que esta sería un de ellas-.

-¿Cómo sabes si le gusta a una chica o como puedo hacer que ella se fije en ti?- le preguntó Pietro a su amigo antes de terminar de preparar su bocadillo.

-Eso es lo que quería oír- dijo Lance sonriendo y acercándose a su amigo.

-Es raro lo que acabo de decir ¿cierto?- dijo el chico bajando la mirada.

-Sería más raro el hecho de que no te haya gustado una chica, o que no te guste alguna- dijo su amigo para hacerlo sentir mejor -Entonces si me preocuparía-.

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!, quien lo diría ¿Tienes problemas con esto?- dijo Wanda entrando a la habitación y recargándose en el hombro de Avalancha-.

-¡No te burles quieres!-.

-No me estoy burlando, es sólo que con esa actitud de bromista y que no te importaba nada me sorprende que sepamos tu punto débil… las chicas- dijo ella ocasionando que Pietro mirara en otra dirección y un poco sonrojado afirmara lo dicho por su hermana con un ligero movimiento en la cabeza.

-¿Y?-.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Pietro a la expresión de su hermana.

-¿Quién es?- dijo la chica que aún estaba recargada en el hombro de Lance.

-¡No voy a decirte! aun no me atrevo a confesar quien es la chica que me atrae- dijo el chico sonrojado y mirando a su hermana.

-¡Oye si quieres ayuda, necesitamos saber cómo es ella!- comentó Lance para que su amigo se animara a decir algo.

-¡No les diré!-.

-La conocemos y eso es un hecho, pero eres tan conocido que será difícil dar con ella- comentó Lance esperando alguna reacción.

-¿De dónde sacaste que la conoces? – dijo el chico sorprendido.

-¡Entonces es verdad!- dijo su hermana con una sonrisa que provoco que Pietro entendiera.

-¡He caído!-.

-Así es Mercurio- dijo la chica acercándose a su hermano.

-No nos digas su nombre basta con que nos digas como es ella, si es que en realidad la conoces- comentó Lance acercándose a los dos chicos.

-Me siento extraño haciendo esto- comentó el chico de cabello blanco recargándose en el fregadero.

-¡Hey tranquilo! soy tu hermana y sabes que te apoyare en todo- dijo Wanda agarrándolo del hombro y sonriéndole.

-No seré tu hermano pero soy tu amigo que nunca te dejará solo- dijo sonriendo provocando que Pietro se sintiera en confianza y empezara a contarles un poco de lo que se trataba.

-Así que hoy viste a la chica en compañía de un tipo que no logras reconocer- dijo su hermana poniendo atención a cada detalle de la plática.

-Y lo que te tiene confundido es que ella aceptara estar con él sabiendo que es una chica de carácter difícil, o por lo menos aparenta tener ese carácter-.

-Sí, así es… no sé como acercarme a ella sin que se vea que es con una intención, por poco y me descubre…- dijo el chico sonriendo un poco nervioso.

-¡No puedo creer que tengas problemas con las chicas, en verdad!-.

-¡No me apoyes Wanda!- dijo su hermano al ver que en realidad le había tomado por sorpresa.

-¡Es inevitable!, pero procurare no hacerlo de nuevo- dijo la chica haciendo que Pietro se mostrara más tranquilo.

-¿Entonces qué?- preguntó Lance.

-¿Cómo que qué?- dijo Pietro sorprendido.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer? nosotros no solucionaremos tu vida sentimental- dijo su amigo mirándolo fijamente.

-Acercarme a ella, para ganarme su confianza y poco a poco ser su amigo… nada de citas y mucho menos insinuaciones, eso arruinaría lo que he empezado- dijo Mercurio convencido de lo que había contestado.

-Pues me parece una buena idea para empezar a llevarte bien con ella- dijo su hermana recargándose en su mano.

-Poco a poco te darás cuenta como es y si hablas más con ella podrás saber qué es lo que ella quiere en ese alguien-.

-Y es ahí donde deberás poner atención pero eso no significa que debes de dejar de ser tú por gustarle ¿entendido?-.

-Creo que sí-.

-Verás que poco a poco se podrá dar algo- dijo Lance levantándose de las silla.

-Gracias chicos, me ayudo el hecho de poder decir todo lo que tenía vagando por mi cabeza-.

-Ya sabes Pietro para eso estamos los hermanos-.

-Y los amigos- dijo Lance con un gesto de amistad.

-Necesito pensar un poco más- dijo el chico dándose la vuelta para subir a su habitación –Y de nuevo gracias- dijo con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por los otros.

-Pues mi trabajo ya terminó- dijo Wanda mientras miraba subir a su hermano.

-Espero que ya se lo tome más a la ligera-.

-Espero que sí- dijo la chica mirando al suelo-.

-¿Quieres algo mi muñeca de porcelana?- preguntó Sapo ocasionando que fuera lanzado por Wanda.

-¡Vete de aquí!- dijo la chica mientras subía a su habitación.

-Y parece que hay personas que necesitan conejos de cómo deshacerse de los pretendientes molestos y tercos o sobre por qué deben aceptar lo que tienen enfrente- dijo Lance sonriendo y levantando a Sapo del suelo.

-¡No fue gracioso, si me dolió!- dijo Sapo sobándose la espalda.

-Losé, es sólo que me acorde de algo…-

_Y así los otros tres chicos se quedaron en la planta de abajo, esperando que dieran las cinco de la tarde para salir a dar un paseo por la gran plaza puesto que acordaron que ese día irían a jugar videojuegos para romper su record anterior. Cuando Pietro bajo se fueron a cumplir su promesa y aprovecharon para comprarse un helado, afortunadamente no hicieron ningún escándalo y no tuvieron la necesidad de salir corriendo como era costumbre._

_Más tarde llegaron a su casa para ver nuevamente la televisión y comer pizza aunque Lance no se dedico sólo a eso ya que se quedó hablando por teléfono un buen rato con Kitty, mientras Wanda discutía con Sapo y Pietro se peleaba con Fred por el control remoto._

* * *

_**Bien, pues aquí termina este capítulo… ¿les agrado? Ojala y sí, sigan leyendo aun falta desarrollar la historia así que pueden decir cómo quieren que vaya progresando.**_

_**Grax **__**Yukime Hiwatari**__** por darme un punto de vista, sé que eso del Romy es… digamos de "ley" pero es la pareja que me gusta aunque sería bueno poner un cambio, aunque debo pensar…**_

_**Al igual que a **__**nachi123 , **__**te agradezco por leer y darte tiempo de mandar un RR y bueno por decir que mi fic es digamos "sorpresivo" me refiero a eso del infarto jejejeje.**_

_**También le agradezco **__**LOveCaJun **__**por darse tiempo de leer y dejar un comentario, aunque coincido con ella respecto a la pareja del francés y Rogue necesito pensarlo bien por que por lo visto parece que les agrada más la pareja que hace con Pietro.**_

_**Bueno cambiando de tema y como ya se dieron cuenta no actualizo tan rápido mi fic y me temo que ahora si me voy a tardar porque ya estoy en época de exámenes y lo más importante… ¡presentare mis exámenes a la superior! No puedo creer que ya tenga que hacerlos, de hecho el primero es dentro de dos semanas T_T me da mello jeje pero, sí se puede o por lo menos es lo que me digo…jem.**_

_**Vale pues hasta la próxima, gracias por leer y pos los RR**_

_**Adiós¨***_


	4. ¿Qué pretendes?

_**¡Hi!**_

_**Después un largo tiempo de ausencia nuevamente aparezco en escena ahora con mi cuarto capítulo, espero no hayan esperado demasiado y este capítulo sea de su agrado… gracias por seguir leyendo… **_

* * *

**¿Qué pretendes?***

_En el Instituto Xavier se encontraban los estudiantes más novatos en el patio jugando distintos deportes como básquetbol y futbol; mientras los más grandes disfrutaban de lo templada que estaba la sala aunque solamente se encontraban Kurt, Evan y Scott; Kitty y Jean permanecían en la plaza para comprar los precios y los vestidos con los que encontraron en el centro comercial y en otras tiendas, por lo que habían comentado tardarían bastante tiempo._

_Por otro lado Rogue estaba muy a gusto en compañía de Remy, a pesar de que ella sabía la razón del porque se sentía tan cómoda estando con él; ella no demostraba nada y no quería aceptarlo ya que en sus planes no estaba admitir que sentía algo por aquel chico "obsesionado con las cartas". Remy era todo lo contrarío, él quería demostrarle a la chica gótica que ella era importante, pero por su peculiar característica sus coqueteos parecían que eran los que aplicaba en cada cita o simplemente a cualquier chica que se le ponía enfrente y por tal razón Rogue no lo tomaba muy enserio._

_Finalmente los chicos llegaron a un restaurante, un poco lujoso por que no estaba lejos del Instituto pero lo suficientemente bello como para disfrutar del mirador que mostraba la linda ciudad donde se encontraban, estaba construido de tal forma que parecía una gran cabaña adornada al estilo tropical, el Caribe._

_El lugar estaba construido sobre una colina para poder crear una linda vista de la ciudad; estaba un poco alejada del lugar donde se encontraban. El restaurante estaba creado de madera al igual que los muebles aunque las mesas estaban cubiertas por un mantel blanco, tenían una gran pecera en el centro del restaurante, sus adornos poseían el estilo tropical. _

_El lugar llamado Heredia era bastante amplio y muy limpio, la gente era muy amable y el servicio bastante bueno._

-¿Qué te parece el lugar _C__hérie_?- preguntó Gambitoal ver que la chica se quedó impresionada al ver el restaurante.

-Debo admitir que tienes buen gusto- dijo la chica aun observando la gran construcción.

-¡Qué bueno que te guste, pero no te dejes engañar!- comento el chico apresurándose a la entrada.

-¿Hay algo más impresionante que supere la linda construcción?- preguntó Rogue llegando al lado Remy.

-¡Te va a gustar!- se limitó a decir el chico mientras abría la puerta y dejaba que Rogue entrara.

-Pues debo admitir que el lugar es lindo- dijo la chica entrando al lugar una vez que Gambito quedó a su lado.

-Deja que pruebes la comida, y que te enseñe algo más- menciono el chico observandola y dirigiéndose a la pecera del centro para poder si había buenos lugares.

-¡Espera Gambito, no vienes sólo!- alzo un poco lavoz Rogue al ver que el chico se adelantaba.

-Espero tantito _Chérie_, no quiero que arruines la sorpresa- comento Remy ocasionando que la chica se quedara cerca de la entrada cruzándose de brazos y observando el lugar.

-¡Dime que traes dinero para pagar!- dijo la chica pensando en que esa era la razón.

-¡Claro _Chérie_!, sería incapaz de invitarte a un lugar si es que no puedo cubrir la cuenta- afirmó el francés mostrando una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a uno de la jóvenes que atendían el lugar.

-¡Buenas tardes, bienvenidos!- saludo muy amable el joven castaño de ojos obscuro que llegó atenderlos –disculpen las molestias, pero no pudimos recibirlos de la manera adecuada en la entrada- dijo el chico disculpándose por no haberlos atendido desde que los chicos llegaron al lugar.

-No hay problema _mon cher ami__- _comentó Gambito sonriendo -¿hay una mesa disponible para dos persona cerca del mirador?- preguntó el chico esperando una respuesta fuera afirmativa.

-Deje ver joven, en un momento le confirmo- dijo el chico llegando a las mesas para rectificar si había lugares disponibles-

-¿Qué es lo que pediste?- preguntó con curiosidad la chica de mechones.

-Hay una mesa disponible, si gusta seguirme- mencionó el joven dirigiéndose a Gambito.

-¡Perfecto, ya verás porque amo este lugar Rogue!- confesó el francés siguiendo al joven, esperando que a Rogue le agradara el lugar.

-Muy bien, mesa para dos- indico el joven mostrando el lugar y dejando ver el mirador –Señorita, si me permite- dijo el joven moviendo la silla para que Rogue se sentara, y lo mismo hizo con Gambito, después llevó el menú y se retiró un momento para que pensaran que ordenar.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó Gambito viendo el menú, pero percatándose de que Rogue no dejaba de ver el mirador.

-¡Es increíble la vista que tiene, no sé cómo es que conocía este lugar!- admitió la chica contemplando la grandiosa vista que tenía.

-Es nuevo, yo lo conocí una vez que venía caminando después de haber ido a comprar una baraja- dijo Gambito mientras Rogue mostraba una sonrisa.

_Hubo un momento de silencio debido a que los chicos debían decidir que iban a comer, claro ente otras excusas debido a que los dos disfrutaron mucho ese momento aunque era más fácil que el cajún lo demostrara no significaba que a la chica gótica no le gustara la idea pero ella debía disimular un poco para que no se notara lo cómoda que estaba con él y un buen pretexto fue leer el menú en voz baja._

-¿Ya tiene su orden?- preguntó el joven con una péquela lista roja en sus manos.

-Sí, yo quiero las ostras a la crema y con salsa- respondió Gambito con un gesto de antojo.

-Yo quiero… la corvina a la crema- dijo la chica pasando su cabello por detrás de su oreja-

-¿Gustan algo de tomar?

-Dos copas de vino blanco joven, por favor- mencionó Gambito cerrando su carta y entregándosela, al igual que Rogue.

-Muy bien, en un momento les traigo su orden; con permiso- comentó el chico de cabellera castaña agarrando las cartas y retirándose del lugar.

-Te encantara la comida, si quieres párate para ver mejor la cuidad; esta vista no la tienes todos los días- mencionó Gambito parándose y cruzándose de brazos contemplando el lugar.

-Es suficiente con ver el lugar- dijo la chica parándose a su lado.

-¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado, esperaba que en verdad te agradara el lugar!- comentó el chico volteando para ver a Rogue.

-Gracias por invitarme- agradeció la chica mirando el paisaje.

-No es nada, al contrario, gracias por aceptar esta invitación- dijo el chico muy sorprendido y contento a la vez.

-Joven, su comida está servida- índico el chico de ojos obscuros dirigiéndose a los chicos.

-Muchas gracias- agradecieron los dos a coro volteándose a ver.

-Cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca, estamos a sus ordenes- terminando de decir esto, el chico se retiro.

-¡Pues ya está servido _Chérie-_ dijo Gambito moviendo su silla para que la chica se sentara y luego él tomara asiento.

-Bueno, pues esta comida se merece un poco de licor y con ello un _toast_- dijo abriendo la botella de vino y sirviéndola en las copas -¡Brindo por esta amistad, para que dure mucho a pesar de lo que pueda suceder y para que esto nuevamente se repita!

-¡Salud!- dijeron los dos a coro –O como se diría en mi lengua _santé__- _comentó el chico antes de darle un trago al vino y disfrutar de esta linda comida.

_En la plaza estaban Kitty y Jean viendo los distintos vestidos, ahí se encontraron con Amara con Tabitha y quienes fueron a comprar un helado y pasaron a ver más tiendas de ropa, también fueron a la tienda de mascotas y fueron a buscar un lugar para comer comida china en uno de los restaurantes que les ofrecía el lugar._

_Las chicas se sentaron en una mesa con cuatro sillas cerca de la ventana donde aún podían ver los vestidos de los aparadores que se encontraban cerca y después de que pidieron la comida y esta fue entregada empezaron a conversar de que les habían parecidos los atuendos para la fiesta de graduación._

-¡Qué vestidos! al principio me gusto uno de color verde agua pero ahora que lo vi, me tope con otros modelos y otros colores que ahora no sé de color quiero el vestido- dijo Jean al terminar de tomar refresco.

-Pues yo ya vi vestidos de color cobre, que están muy lindos pero necesito ver qué modelo me convence- dijo la chica castaña agarrando una servilleta.

-¡Había uno en la última tienda que vimos muy padre!- exclamó la chica de cabello oscuro recordando el modelo.

-¿Por qué no te lo probaste?- preguntó Jean empezando a comer.

-¡No sé, el vestido está muy padre, tiene una forma de globo y está en estraple!- dijo la chica terminando de tomar un trago de jugo.

-¡Después de comer vamos para que te lo pruebes, se que te lucirá genial!- comentó Amara muy emocionada.

-¿Y tú ya viste vestidos?, recuerda que también estudias ahí, y la fiesta es para todos- recalco Jean viendo a la chica.

-Aun no he visto ninguno que me guste de verdad, hay modelos lindos, pero no siempre me convence el color- menciono la chica recordando distintos vestidos que vieron.

-Es cierto, nosotras también debemos asistir a ese evento, aunque este sea tu primer año en la escuela no significa que no debes estar ahí- dijo Tabitha al recordar que tanto ella como Amara debían ir a la fiesta.

-¿Y tú ya viste algo Tabitha, algo que te llame la atención?- preguntó con interés Kitty quien comenzó a comer.

-¡La verdad no!- dijo la rubia pasándose un bocado –No he puesto atención en los vestidos, además tengo el que ocupe la vez anterior- comentó tomando un trago de refresco

-¡No quieres estrenar!- exclamo sorprendida Kitty.

-¡Sí, pero no he visto nada que vaya con mi estilo o que simplemente me guste!- dijo subiendo los hombros.

- Tus gustos son algo extraños, raros y extraños Tabitha; pero de seguro encontraremos algo para ti- menciono Amara con una linda sonrisa.

-Supongo que ya veré algo que me guste… y a todo esto ¿Con quién van a ir?- cuestionó Tabitha.

-Es obvio que Kitty va a ir con Lance- afirmó Amara sonriendo provocando que la castaña se sonrojara y mostrara una sonrisa de pena.

-¿Y tu Grey?, ¿Quién es el afortunado que estará contigo esa noche?- preguntó la chica de cabellera rubia con mucho interés.

-Bueno, pues iré con quien te imaginas- se limitó a contestar la pelirroja.

-¡Jean, iras con Summers!- dijo muy contenta y emocionada Tabitha -¡Ya era hora de que decidieras salir con el bombón de Summers! – al decir esto último, la chica comenzó a reír, pero no con la intención de burlarse, sino porque la chica pelirroja se había sonrojado.

-¿Y ustedes con quien irán?- dijo Kitty al ver lo colorada que se encontraba la pelirroja.

-Eso no me preocupa, por el momento no tengo quien me acompañe, pero como iré Fred y Sapo, porque Amara se la tiene que pasar bien esa noche…- comntó la joven con una mirada amenazadora dirigiéndose a la chica morena.

-¡Vaya, eso suena bien!, ¿Con quién iras Amara?- preguntó muy interesada Kitty.

-Pues… verás… no sabía si ir o no con él, es la primer que "salgo con un chico"- comentó un poco nerviosa.

-¿Lo conocemos?- preguntó más tranquila Jean.

-De hecho, creo que lo conocemos muy bien- dijo Tabitha con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Espera!, eso significa, ¿Que conocemos al afortunado?- exclamó Kitty algo inquieta.

-¿Quién es Amara, quien irá contigo?- preguntó Jean con un tono de voz muy dulce.

-Aunque no lo crean o les sorprenda… iré con Bobby- dijo la chica sonrojándose un poco y bajando la mirada.

-¡Chico de hielo y chica de fuego!- que intenso suena eso ¿No lo creen?- comentó Tabitha al ver que se habían sorprendido un poco.

-¡Con que nuestro chico de hielo ira a la fiesta! ¿Quién lo iba a decir?, no es sorprendente que vayan juntos en el Instituto se llevan muy bien, ¡Que gusto Amara!- dijo Kitty muy contenta -¡Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría lago entre ustedes!-.

-Polos opuestos se atraen, ¿No es verdad?- dijo la chica de cabellera roja - ¡Que gusto me da saber que iras con un chico tan gentil, honesto, responsable, y tranquilo como Bobby!-.

-¡Jean, hablaste igual que mamá!- comentó Kitty con un gesto de sorpresa.

-¡Enserio, sonaste bastante extraño!- mencionó Amara un poco sonrojada.

-¡Bueno, bueno!- dijo Tabitha estirándose un poco –Ya comimos, ya hablamos así que es hora de seguir buscando vestidos, porque no quiero regresar a buscar lo mismo el día de mañana.

-Sí, tienes razón así que lo mejor será apresurarse- afirmó la chica pelirroja recogiendo la basura de lo que consumió.

-Recojamos la mesa para que después regresemos a la última tienda que vimos, para que Kitty se pruebe el vestido que nos gustó- dijo Amara con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, pero primero hay que recoger todo esto- comentó la chica castaña levantando los recipientes.

_Después de conversar un poco durante la comida, las cuatro chicas se dedicaron a seguir buscando los distintos vestidos que le podrían quedar y que les gustaran, fue una búsqueda bastante pesada por que empezaron nuevamente desde el inicio por que aun no se decidían que es lo que tenían en mente, al primer lugar donde fueron a que Kitty se probara el vestido cobre que tanto le gusto a la chica de cabello oscuro y como fue del gusto de todas la castaña terminó comprando aquel vestido cobre en forma de globo y en estraple, ya solo faltaba buscar unos zapatos que combinaran con la prenda._

_Poco a poco fueron de tienda en tienda hasta que lograron comprar los cuatro vestidos, aunque no habían comprado los pares de zapatos eso no les preocupaba mucho porque para el calzado era más fácil que las chicas encontraran algo que las convenciera y que debiera combinar con el diseño de la prenda._

_Mientras en el Instituto Xavier los chicos estaban repartidos, cada uno en su cuarto arreglando sus cosas para asistir a la escuela, Scott estaba muy contento de que por fin iría con Jean al baile y era inevitable demostrarlo puesto que llegó al cuarto de Kurt para conversar de ello._

-¿Qué paso Ciclope?- preguntó Kurt arreglando su ropa que estaba en su cama.

-No, nada- dijo el castaño desde afuera del cuarto.

-Pasa, estoy escombrando mi recamara; así que si la ves regada no te espantes- dijo el chico aún metiendo la ropa en los cajones mientras Scott entraba al cuarto.

-¿Las chicas dijeron que se iban a tardar, cierto?- preguntó el chico de lentes provocando que Kurt volteara a verlo.

-¡Jean Grey!- exclamó Evan haciendo acto de presencia.

-¿De dónde sacas eso Evan?- cuestionó sorprendido el castaño.

-¡Tranquilo hermano, no diré nada!, pues mira desde que supe que irías con Jean no se me hace raro que actúes más entusiasmado- comentó el chico quedándose en el marco de la recamara.

-Evan pasa, ya oíste demasiado- dijo Scott bajando la mirada y viendo al chico de cabellera azul.

-Pues si Evan, tienes razón _unser_ amigo, no deja de pensar en eso el bueno Scott- dijo Kurt cerrando el cajón y regándose en el mueble.

-¡Oye, sabes que al alemán no le entiendo nada!- dijo el chico de piel morena con un gesto.

-De acuerdo, _unser _significa nuestro- tradujo el chico de cabellera azul en un suspiro.

-Nuestro amigo, ya vez así es fácil que te entienda-.

-¿Quién te dijo que iré con Jean al baile del aniversario?- cuestionó el castaño mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¡Es fácil!, ya sabes ese tipo de comentarios son los primeros que empiezan a circular- dijo el chico rubio moviendo las manos.

-¿Y eso de que estoy emocionado de ir con ella al baile?- preguntó el castaño.

- ¡Vamos Scott, eso todo el mundo lo sabe!- dijo Kurt subiendo los hombros –Además, digamos que para eso de disimular que sientes algo por Jean… no se te da muy bien que digamos- comentó el chico cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Soy tan malo actuando?- preguntó Scott.

-Imagínate Scott, eres tan bueno disimulando tus sentimientos por Jean, que yo desde un principio sabía que había algo más que amistad- dijo a lo lejos Bobby quien sin querer escuchó la plática; o por lo menos era lo que quería disimular.

-¡Chico de hielo! ¿Por qué te metes, no te hablamos?- reclamó Evan.

-Es inevitable oír su plática, si desde el pasillo se oye Evan- dijo Bobby en medio del pasillo.

-¿Qué has oído?- preguntó Scott viendo fijamente al chico.

-Digamos que lo suficiente, como para que cualquier chica quiera hablar con este chico de hielo- dijo Bobby sacudiendo su playera en son de presunción.

-De acuerdo, ya entra pero con la condición…- dijo Scott señalando al chico.

-Que lo que se llegues a decir nada, no debe de salir de esta recámara- dijo Evan siguiendo al chico con la mirada.

-Como digan señores- comentó el chico de hielo entrando a la recamara y cerrando la puerta.

-¿Por qué no habíamos cerrado la puerta desde antes?- preguntó Scott viendo la puerta cerrada.

-Se había cerrado desde antes para que nadie se enterara, pero a Evan se le olvido cerrarla la última vez- dijo Kurt provocando que todos se lo quedaran viendo.

-¡Oigan, si no fuera por mí, no tendríamos esta junta en el cuarto de Kurt!- exclamó el chico para justificarse.

-¡Como sea, ya estamos aquí y necesito que me escuchen!, me siento como un niño cuando se trata de hablar de estos temas, porque la chica con la que saldré en Jean… y he esperado este momento por mucho tiempo.- dijo el castaño mientras los demás lo veían y después volteaban a verse.

_Lejos de ese lugar se encontraban un par de chicos saboreando la comida exquisita y con una hermosa vista que les mostraba una gran ciudad, los chicos estuvieron bastante tiempo en el restaurante hablando de distintos temas, disfrutando de los servicios del lugar y de la compañía que tenían el uno del otro._

_Después de un rato los chicos salieron del lugar para dirigirse al Instituto Xavier puesto que ya era un poco tarde y la intención de ambos no era que le llamaran la atención a Rogue. En el camino siguieron conversando y Gambito uno que otra vez hacía pequeñas bromas que terminaban sacarle una sonrisa discreta a la chica gótica, cuando llegaron a su destino Gambito se quedo fuera de las rejas y con una pequeña reverencia se alejó de la chica._

_Dentro del Instituto ya se encontraban todos los alumnos, incluyendo a las chicas que estaban sentadas en la sala y apenas acababan de llagar de la plaza, ellas se encontraban conversando son Ororo sobre lo que habían comprado; los chicos mientras se encontraban en sus recamaras terminando de acomodarlas puesto que su "reunión había tardado más de la cuenta"._

-¿Rogue donde estuviste, no te vi en todo el día?- preguntó Tabitha al ver que la chica se encontraba en la puerta.

-Caminando cerca de la plaza, y por otros lugares- dijo la chica sin mostrar la rosa.

-Te estuve buscando para que nos acompañaras a comprar los vestidos- dijo Kitty parándose del sillón para acercarse a Rogue.

-¿A qué hora estuviste por la plaza, estuvimos ahí y no te vimos?- cuestionó Amara dejando de agarrar las bolsas.

-Fue temprano, porque yo tampoco las vi-.

-¡Vaya! nos hubiera gustado que estuvieras con nosotras- dijo Kitty sonriéndole.

-¿No quieres ver lo que compramos?- preguntó Jean agarrando unas cajas.

-Estoy cansada, pero supongo que puedo verlos- comentó la chica acercándose.

-¡Ororo, que bueno que estás aquí!, ¿cómo te la pasaste son tu hermana?- preguntó Rogue una vez que la había saludado.

-¡Hola Roge, me fue muy bien!, hicieron algo muy especial para nosotras, así que fui a comer con mi hermana a un restaurante, las reservaciones las hicieron Evan y su papá.

-¡Que gusto Ororo, ya merecías un descanso!- .

-Gracias Rogue-.

-Bueno, pues les empezamos a mostrar los vestidos, si es que no las interrumpimos- dijo Kitty muy emocionada.

-Muy bien Kitty, presúmenos- mencionó Ororo mientras se sentaba de forma cómoda.

_Luego de mostrar los vestidos las chicas siguieron conversando con Ororo, a pesar de que era más grande que todas ellas era una excelente maestra y con ello era una gran amiga que a todos les brindaba su apoyo y últimamente se había abierto al dialogo._

_Más tarde todos los chicos bajaron a tomar algo y después subieron a organizar sus cosas ya que mañana debían ir a la escuela. Cuando todos estaban arriba nuevamente las alarmas que cuidan a los estudiantes se activaron para protegerlos durante toda la noche._

_En la recamara, Kitty se encontraba arrogando su ropa para el día de mañana, mientras Rogue con gran precaución sostenía la rosa en sus manos y la colocaba en un mueble cerca de su cama, finalmente la castaña terminó apagando las luces para que pudiera acomodarse para dormir y la chica de mechones se colocaba los audífonos de su reproductor para descansar mientras a su mente le llegaban muchos recuerdos, entre ellos la ves que estuvo con Pietro y lo ocurrido ese día con Gambito, simplemente eran momentos que nunca olivaría._

* * *

_**Vale pues hasta aquí les deje el cuarto capítulo, trate de meter a todos los personajes que para mí son importantes, para que no todo el tiempo sea Rogue o Pietro espero y la idea les haya agradado.**_

_**Para poner le un toque especial debido ya que mencione a Gambito quise poner palabras en francés, esa opción me gustó; así que aquí les dejo las traducciones…**_

_***mon cher ami=**_ _mi querido amigo_

_***toast= **__brindis_

_***santé= **__salud_

_***unser= **__nuestro_

_**Cambiando un poquito de tema vaya quién lo diría… ya tengo escuela!! Aunque debo admitir que siento padre no se comprara el sentimiento al que tendré si me quedo en el Poli, pero bueno lo importante es que ya tengo un lugar asegurado y que valió la pena dejar hacer lo que te gusta como en este caso dejar de escribir fics T_T; y como ya lo mencione como apenas voy a hacer el exámen del Poli pues me tendre que dedicar a estudiar, la escuela ya no me preocupa máximo me faltan 4 pts. para pasar las materias... pero en fin. **_

_**Bueno ahora sí enfocándome a la historia ojala y sigan leyendo y les agrade como es que la historia va progresando y saben que los RR son bienvenidos ok.**_

**_Por cierto Kuroidono1 gracias por dejarme el último review y como ya te dije, ten por seguro que yo dejare en cada cap. un RR n_n_**

_**Adiós¨***_


	5. Un detalle

_**¡Hola!**_

_**¿Cómo han estado? supongo que muy bien; bueno pues ahora les dejo este quinto capítulo vale sigan leyendo y disfrutando de esta historia.**_

_**Sé que me he ausentado por mucho tiempo y les pido una disculpa por qué apenas pude actualizar el fic **_**T_T**_** se que no tengo perdón… por eso espero compensarlo un poco ya que este capítulo junto con el anterior son de los que más me han gustado **_**n_n **_**no se que opinen ustedes… Bueno ahora sí; empiecen a leer; y gracias por esperarme tanto. **_

**Un detalle ***

_Al siguiente día los chicos fueron a la escuela para cumplir con el horario de clases después de un largo y entretenido fin de semana, cada quien a su gusto claro, pero ahora se encontraban nuevamente encerrados por cuatro paredes durante siete horas._

_El paso de las horas cada vez se hacía más pesado y aburrido, como es fácil de comprender los chicos estaban esperando la fiesta del aniversario de la escuela porque eso significaría que el ciclo escolar estaba por concluir, eso implicaba la graduación de Scott y de Jean, el último año en la escuela de Rogue y el gran viaje que tendrían a la playa organizada por el Profesor Xavier, definitivamente eran eventos que esperaban con mucha emoción._

_Las primeras clases habían terminado, con ello la repartición de volantes y la propaganda en los carteles que oficialmente los invitaban al evento esperado por la escuela; claro en especial por los alumnos y maestros que ya tenían bastante tiempo trabajando ahí puesto que en la fiesta obtendrían un reconocimiento por su gran labor y trayectoria en la Institución. _

˗ ¡Chica despierta!˗ susurró una voz femenina a las espaldas de Rogue, puesto que la chica gótica estaba recargada en su mano mirando hacia el gran patio.

- Estoy despierta- contestó la chica de mechas sin prestar atención.

-¡Reacciona!- dijo Fanny lanzándole una bola de papel.

-¡Oye que te sucede!- reclamó Rogue en voz alta y algo molesta, provocando que el maestro le llamara la atención.

-¿Hay algún problema señorita, si gusta puede retirarse?- preguntó el maestro dejando de leer y ocasionando que todos miraran a la chica.

-No, no pasa nada- dijo la joven un poco apenada.

-Bueno eso espero, les recuerdo que la puerta está abierta por quien guste retirarse- dijo su maestro enfocándose nuevamente en el libro para comenzar a leer.

-¡Gracias Fanny!- pensó Rogue al momento que agarró su libro para seguir la lectura.

-Mi intención no era que te llamaran la atención, estabas muy despistada y necesitabas que alguien te despertara- comentó Fany una vez que la clase había terminado y el maestro se encontraba en el pasillo.

-Pero hay formas de hacerlo- dijo la chica mirándola fijamente.

-Tenía que hacerlo, estabas completamente perdida en quien sabe qué cosa- mencionó la castaña recargándose en el pupitre de Rogue.

-Bueno, pero sabía de lo que estaba hablando el maestro-

-¡Claro Rogue, como digas!- dijo la castaña empezando agarrar sus cosas para salir a comer.

-¡Esta bien, lo admito estaba distraída, pero muy poco!- comentó Rogue parándose para recoger sus pertenencias.

-¡Sí, claro!, será mejor que te apures para que te vayas a comer con tus amigos, antes de que se acabe en receso- dijo Fany antes de salir del salón –y no quiero volver a aventarte otra bola de papel para que reacciones- comentó al salir del lugar.

-¿En verdad me perdí?- se preguntó la chica gótica -Vaya, este fin de semana en verdad me afectó- pensó un poco distraída mientras salía al pasillo.

-¿Qué tal el fin de semana?- se oyó muy a lo lejos de Rogue.

-¿Tú? pues… bien ¿por qué debía tener alguna novedad?- preguntó extrañada la chica volteando a verlo.

-No, para nada fue solo curiosidad pensé que habías ido por tu vestido- comentó el chico alcanzándola.

-¿Quieres que te golpe Pietro? tu sabes que no voy a ir- exclamó al chica dirigiéndose al patio.

-Sabía cuál era tu respuesta- dijo el chico sonriendo.

-¿Entonces por qué preguntaste que si había ido por mi vestido?- peguntó Rogue mirándolo con desafío.

-Fue lo que me llegó a la mente y como he visto que ya están los carteles pegados pensé que pudiste haber ido por él este fin de semana- comentó Pietro antes de salir al patio.

-¡No bromes Mercurio no pienso venir ese día! prefiero quedarme en el Instituto o salir a caminar a ver donde- dijo Rogue separándose del chico.

-¡Y sigues con esa idea… eres difícil pero se te tendrá que pasar!- advirtió el chico mientras Rogue caminaba hacia la banca de los alumnos del Instituto Xavier.

-¡Ya estás aquí!- dijo Evan al ver que Rogue se acercaba a la mesa-

-Sí ¿hay algo en especial por lo cual estás tan alegre chico espinas?- preguntó mientras se sentaba enfrente de él.

-Pues ya es oficial- dijo Kitty quien estaba al lado del chico.

-¿Oficial?- preguntó extrañada la chica.

-¿Qué temas son los que le interesan en estos momento a Evan?-cuestionó Kurt refrescando la memoria de Rogue.

-Hasta donde yo me quede eran dos y eso chico espinas no me lo vas a negar- mencionó la chica de mechones desafiándolo y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cuáles dos?- preguntó un poco nervioso Evan.

-¡Evan! número uno, el concurso de patineta donde lograste convencer a los maestros y director para que por fin se hiciera un desafío.

-Sí, es eso ¿qué mas creías?- dijo el chicho parándose un poco con la intención de que Rogue no dijera la otra opción.

-Y bien la otra opción era que Christina aceptara ir contigo al baile- al término de esta frase Kitty y Kurt comenzaron a reír porque ese punto lo habían olvidado y Evan se limitó a sonrojarse y a retar con la mirada a Rogue.

-¡Es cierto, tu dijiste que costara lo que costara irías con Christina al baile y no veo que hagas algo al respecto!- exclamó Kurt controlando su risa.

-No es fácil cuando la chica que te gusta es la más popular de tu salón y es la que está rodeada de pretendientes-.

-No es raro que una chica con ese tono de piel canela y cabello chino negro; le guste a tantos chicos- dijo Kitty acordándose del porque Evan no se animaba a decirle a la joven.

-¡Hay espinas, será mejor que no lo dejes pasar, porque tarde o temprano ella saldrá con alguien y si pretendía salir contigo; por tu decidía no lo hará!- comentó Rogue aun con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y qué me dices tú Rogue?- preguntó Evan ocasionando que la chica le pusiera atención -¿Con quién irás?-

-Tú sabes que a este tipo de eventos no vengo, de hecho todos lo saben… me sorprende que hayas preguntado eso-

-¿Enserio no vendrás?- preguntó con interés el chico.

-Es enserio, prefiero venir solo a la entrega de papeles- dijo Rogue antes de que llegara Jean y Scott.

-¡Felicidades Eva, ya nos enteramos que el concurso de patineta será dentro de un mes!- dijo Scott mientras se sentaba al lado de los demás chicos.

-¡Gracias Scott!- comentó el chico un poco emocionado –y el evento de Jean será después de una semana-.

-¿Estas nerviosa?- preguntó con curiosidad la castaña recargándose es sus manos.

-No, es como si fuera otro juego, para nosotras no tiene nada en especial; por qué si nos preocupamos por ello, te aseguro que no haremos un buen papel- dijo Jean mientras miraba con una linda sonrisa a su compañera.

-¿Y ese milagro que estés con nosotros Rogue?- preguntó el chico de gafas mirando a la chica.

-Solo se me ocurrió, pero si quieres los dejo- dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Sabes que todo eso es broma! Tú eres bienvenida a nuestra mesa cuando quieras- dijo el chico con un gesto en la mano.

-Lo sé Scott, lo sé-.

_Después del descanso los chicos regresaron a sus clases para concluir con él día en la escuela, algunos salieron rápido porque ya no tenían clases puesto que algunos grupos debían organizar el evento y otros tenían que ayudarlos en la forma de adornar, aunque todavía no debían montar los adornos, bastaba con que se reunirán para juntar ideas para la gran fiesta._

_Entre los grupos que se encargaron de ordenar todo estaba el de Jean y de Scott, quienes eran de la generación que salía de este año y por tal motivo les había tocado organizar el evento del aniversario de la escuela y algunos grupos como el de Kitty y Evan también debían apoyar._

_Más tarde nuestros personajes se dirigían a casa para descansar un rato y seguir con la rutina de todos los días, después de la escuela entrenar al ritmo de Logan y Ororo para poder disponer toda la tarde de ese día y así no hacer tan aburrido y repetitivo los entrenamientos ni los días laborales de los chicos. Después de entrenar lo suficiente, los alumnos fueron a bañarse y a descansar._

-¡Rogue, hay algo en mi habitación para ti!- dijo el chico azul afuera del cuarto de su hermana.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Que hay algo para ti en su cuarto, bueno eso fue lo que entendí- mencionó la castaña mientras se cepillaba el pelo para amarrarlo en una coleta.

-Pasa Kurt, ya estamos vestidas- dijo Rogue provocando que el chico entrara y la buscara con la mirada –Ahora repite lo que acabas de mencionar en el pasillo- comentó la chica con un poco de interés.

-Ven te lo voy a mostrar, se que te agradara estoy seguro- comentó el chico mientras la tomaba de la mano y se dirigían a su recamara donde ella se quedó en el marco de la puerta esperando a Kurt con "la sorpresa".

-¿Por qué te quedas ahí? pasa no hay nada malo, el cuarto lo arregle en fin de semana así que no tienes de que preocuparte… todo está en su lugar- dijo el chico azul ocasionando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la gótica.

-¿Y qué es Kurt?- preguntó Kitty llegando a la habitación y sentándose en la cama.

-No losé, no lo he abierto apareció en mi habitación con una nota que decía…- dijo el chico buscando en el cajón de su ropero y volteando con el paquete en la manos, finalmente diciendo con un tono de voz grave –"Para Rogue"- la chica se sorprendió al ver que era cierto y sin demostrar que tenía curiosidad y que se había sorprendido tomó el paquete en sus manos y se sentó al lado de Kitty.

-¿No piensas abrirlo?- preguntó su compañera mirándola fijamente.

-¿Quién te lo dio?... ¿De quién es?- se limitó a preguntar la chica mirando a Kurt quien solamente movió la cabeza para indicar que no sabía de quien era.

-Ábrelo así sabrás- dijo el chico saliendo de la habitación y haciéndole señales a Kitty para que también se retirara del cuarto –_glücklich__… _solo una cosa, cuando salgas cierras la puerta por favor- pidió el chico saliendo detrás de Kitty y guiñándole el ojo a Rogue.

-Un obsequio- comentó en voz baja y suspirando al final la chica de mechones.

-Creo que no hay mucho que pensar ¿o sí?- dijo la chica volteando el regalo para ver si se topaba con otras notas aparte de la leída por Kurt… "Para Rogue".

_La respuesta fue negativas, la chica se quedó más tiempo sentada en la cama de su hermano, pensando aun si abrirlo o no, era raro que alguien ajeno a la mansión le obsequiara algo y quienes podían darle algún detalle eran Kurt o Kitty; Logan no era detallista pero cuando podía lograba ser algo "lindo" en esos momentos, sobreprotector al extremo pero también un buen consejero y amigo; sin duda no había sido él, ni la castaña ni el chico azul… ¿Entonces? limitó a contemplar el regalo una vez más antes de dirigirse a su recámara mientras Kitty estaba en la sala con Kurt y Evan viendo la televisión._

-Tarde o temprano tendré que abrirlo ¿no?- se preguntó la chica mientras miraba el paquete colocado en su cama.

-Veremos quien fue capaz de dejar esto aunque ya tengo una idea no sé que sea y si en realidad fue él- comentó abriendo poco a poco el regalo y con una sonrisa discreta y meneando la cabeza se quedó observando la nota:

_Surprise__:_

_Aunque creo que ya tenías una ligera sospecha _

_De quien se trababa… o me equivoco Chérie_

_Eres una chica muy lista y sabes mis trucos,_

_No me sorprende que hayas sospechado de mí. _

_Gracias por permitirme estar ayer a tu lado_

_Eres difícil de convencer pero pude con ello…_

_Sí losé es difícil o raro que haga esto o no Chérie_

_Pero ser romántico es una de mis cualidades_

_Si no me crees, solamente mira este detalle _

_Hecho con mucho cariño…_

_Pensando en una chica muy especial… en ti._

_Después de leer esto puedes hacer lo quieras_

_Romperlo, doblarlo, tirarlo, lo que tengas en mente_

_Pero en mi conciencia estará presente que hice_

_Lo que debí hacer hace tiempo…_

_Salir contigo y atreverme a dejarte un obsequio._

_Disfruta el detalle que hice con cariño Chérie_

_Y esperando que sea de tu agrado._

_Se despide con gran afecto _

_Remy LeBeau_

-Remy LeBeau, lindo nombre para un chico como él- dijo Rogue suspirando y mirando la carta que aun poseía es sus manos.

-Y además de una carta fue capaz de dejar un regalo en la habitación de Kurt- mencionó la chica mientras dejaba la nota en su colcha –si que sabes cómo manejar la situación- dijo la joven mientras se detenía en la puerta viendo el regalo y con una sonrisa discreta cerraba la puerta y se dirigía con los demás chicos.

_Ya en la parte de abajo se percato de que todos estaban en la sala viendo el televisor observando una película que acababa de empezar "El laberinto del Fauno" así que nuestra chica hizo lo mismo, se sentó al lado de Kitty y comenzó a ver con atención la cinta mientras Kurt rolaba las palomitas de maíz por cada chico que estaba cerca._

_Más tarde los chicos salieron a dar una vuelta para comprar lo que hacía falta para la cena, como les había tocado hacer los mandados aprovecharon para salir a dar un pequeño paseo y así poder visitar la tienda de disco, también para ir por un café y mientras se los entregaban observaban las noticias._

_Una vez que los chicos regresaron al Instituto prepararon la cena para que el resto de los alumnos tomara algo y ellos disfrutaran del aperitivo que harían para acompañarlo con su café, cuando todos se retiraron de la mesa se fueron a su habitación a organizar las cosas del día siguiente pero claro tenía que pasar algo más…_

-¿Qué es lo que te mandó tu admirador?- preguntó Kitty con interés mientras Rogue guardaba el paquete en el tocador sin haber dado un vistazo al regalo.

-¡No sé, no lo abrí!, lo único que hice fue leer la carta que venía en el paquete- dijo Rogue cuando había cerrado el cajón.

-¿Pero si la carta venía dentro del paquete, por qué dices que no viste el contenido?- preguntó con interés las castaña.

-¡Por qué no lo hice!- suspiró y volteo a ver a su amiga – la carta venía sobre el regalo, y el regalo está envuelto con papel, no bastó con un caja.

-¡Ok, así entiendo!- exclamó la chica de ojos azules terminando de escombrar su cama.

-Será mejor que ya nos acostemos, hay que descansar…-

-Bueno, como gustes- dijo Kitty acomodando sus cobijas para poder acostarse –Perdón si pregunto demasiado pero ¿Qué sentiste al ver la carta? vamos ¿cómo reaccionaste?- preguntó con interés la castaña mientras se acomodaba de lado para ver el rostro de su compañera de cuarto.

-Sí que preguntas demasiado- dijo Rogue mientras se sentaba en su cama recargándose en sus almohadas y tapándose hasta la cintura con las cobijas -¿Qué pretendes que te diga?- preguntó la chica mientras prendía solo la lámpara de su buro.

-Pues lo que quieras respecto a la carta- contestó Kitty poniendo atención y prendiendo también su lámpara para no ver tan oscuro.

-¿Quieres que diga lo que sentí al ver el regalo y la forma en la que reaccione al leer la carta?- cuestionó Rogue sin mucho interés provocando que Kitty se quedara recargada en la cabecera de su cama con las cobijas encima.

-¡Por favor! cuéntame lo que sentiste- insistió una vez más la chica del muñeco de peluche.

-No pretendo entrar en detalles pero supongo que hablar de lo que paso hace rato significa que dejaras de preguntar tanto… y también espero que me sirva para quitármelo de la cabeza- comentó Rogue viendo fijamente a la otra chica y con una disimulada sonrisa volteo a la ventana y con un suspiro se dispuso a contar lo que sintió…-

-¡Vamos Rogue cuenta!- dijo Kitty al ver que su amiga estaba dispuesta a contar todo.

-¡Calmada! deja pienso por dónde empezar, bueno siempre y cuando quieras que cuente con un poco de detalle- comentó la chica de mechones haciendo que su amiga se tranquilizara y esperara con ansias el relato.

-Bueno, bueno, me calmare siempre y cuando empieces a hablar.

-¡Claro que lo haré, así que debes poner atención porque no lo repetiré!... ¿Entendido?- dijo la chica captando toda la atención de la castaña.

_Lejos de ahí se encontraba un chico cenando en un restaurante bastante lindo y cómodo observando cada detalle de la gente que entraba y salía del lugar para así aprovechar cualquier oportunidad y poder tomar un "pequeño préstamo" sin que el dueño se diera cuenta claro, era algo demasiado común en aquel castaño, una costumbre que debía quitarse si de verdad pretendía algo con la chica de piel pálida y mechas blancas._

_Después nuestro personaje comenzó a caminar en dirección a un pequeño hotel donde se encontraba hospedado para reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho en la mañana con la ayuda de Kurt, por un momento sus ojos se perdieron por un momento al ver una escena que se le hizo familiar… una pequeña discusión entre dos chicos donde se veía que la persona del carácter difícil era ella y a pesar de los comentarios del chico la joven terminaba cediendo y aceptando que el chico se acercara más a ella para robarle un beso; Gambito no puedo evitar mostrar una sonrisa ante esa situación sabía que su caso era especial y que simplemente eso no podía suceder ya que la única vez que eso paso él terminó desmayado en el suelo y aunque Rogue estaba hipnotizada el shock que tuvo fue bastante fuerte, era inevitable pensar en aquel momento y era más común cuando se topaba con escenas parecidas a la anterior._

_Finalmente en francés entró al pequeño hotel y muy gentil pidió las llaves de su habitación, una vez en su cuarto dejó sus cartas, papeles y otras cosas en el buro cerca de la cama, el dinero que había ganado y había tomado lo colocó en la caja fuerte que estaba en el ropero; su ropa la dejó en la silla del tocador a excepción de su gabardina que la colgó en el lado de la caja fuerte. El francés rápidamente se dirigió al baño para asearse y así poder descansar mejor, una vez que salió del baño se puso una playera blanca que mostraba perfectamente su cuerpo marcado, unos zapatos de color azul claro del mismo tono del pantalón con el que se dormiría._

_Una vez que se encontraba sentado en su cama acomodando sus cartas comenzó a buscar con la mirada el bolígrafo que había ocupado para la carta que le mandó a Rogue y poniéndose de pie agarró una hoja de papel, el bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir sobre lo que pretendía hacer cuando se acercara el gran momento del baile ya que el no permitiría que la chica gótica se perdiera el evento… buscaría la excusa perfecta o la oportunidad para convencer a la chica de que asistiera, costara lo que constara él debía hacer eso, no solo por estar con ella sino porque ella merecía estar en un evento donde por un momento se olvidara de todas las cosas negativas por las que había pasado; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el bote de basura estaba repleto de bolas de papel todas llenas con palabras que para el francés no tenían sentido o bien rayadas con dibujos con las ideas del cajún._

-Bueno puede que sea una opción- decía para sí Gambito mientras veía lo escrito en la hoja de papel- ¡c_ieux!_ ¿Por qué se me hace tan difícil pensar en cómo convencerte para ir al evento?- preguntó Remy mientras pasaba su mano sobre el cabello húmedo.

-Rogue… entre todas las chicas que hay en este planeta tú tenías que ser la afortunada en hacerme sentir esto tan especial- suspiró y bajo la mirada para ver mejor el desperdicio de papel que había hecho.

-Sí que debes traerme bastante mal como para hacer todo esto por ti- dijo el chico mientras se ponía de pie y llegaba hasta el espejo del baño para mojarse el rostro.

-Debo hacer algo… ¿pero qué?- comentó Remy cuando se secaba la cara con una toalla azul del baño.

-Necesito buscar el regalo perfecto para que mi _Chérie _acepte ir a ese evento es un hecho que debe ir a esa fiesta aunque ella no quiera- dijo mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su cama y son los brazos cruzados se quedo pensando por unos segundos después puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se dejó caer en el colchón.

-Tendré que pensar en algo, comprar lo necesario para que ella no pueda negarse es una opción… creo que nuevamente pediré la ayuda de Kurt; sí que me ha ayudado bastante si no fuera por el chico azul no le habría dado esa carta y esa gargantilla negra con piedras moradas muy a su estilo- sonrió el chico y terminó acostándose de forma cómoda en su cama tapándose hasta la altura de la cintura y recargándose en sus brazos mientras su mente vagaba en una repuesta.

_En el Instituto Xavier Rogue seguía hablando con Kitty sobre lo que había sentido ese día aunque no demostraba mucho interés en lo que decía ella sabía que en el fondo ese pequeño detalle que había tenido Remy le había gustado no era nada común que los chicos tuvieran ese tipo de detalles cuando se trataba de la chica de mechones y siendo sinceros eso no le importaba estaba muy acostumbrada a ser una chica que no llamara la atención de nadie pero algo le daba vueltas por la cabeza y era el hecho del que el francés haya aparecido de la nada y lograra meterse nuevamente en su mente además del chico peliblanco que últimamente estaba muy cerca de Rogue lo único que ella pensaba es que fuera a ser una trampa o algo por el estilo, pero este tema no lo comentó con la castaña._

_Después de unos cuantos minutos las chicas terminaron acomodándose para dormir, entre charlas y bromas quedaron profundamente dormidas; así nuevamente el Instituto Xavier quedó sin actividad y los alumnos descansaron durante toda la noche para poder rendir el día siguiente en la escuela._

_**Pues hasta aquí les dejo, según yo ya escribí más pero pues es lo que yo creo jejeje.**_

_**Bueno al igual que la ocasión anterior aquí les dejo las traducciones que uso el francés y Kurt, espero esta forma les haya gustado, para mi gusto le da un toque especial, no sé que opinen…**_

_***glücklich= **__suerte_

_***surprise= **__sorpresa_

_***cieux= **__cielos___

_**Sé que no tengo perdón, me tarde más de dos meses en subir el capitulo, pero con eso de que ya estoy en la escuela, la verdad se me hace difícil escribir en mi tiempo libre; pero quería estudiar o no **__**jajaja la verdad sí, y estoy muy contenta porque me quede en mi primera opción, aunque la carrera es pesada se que vale la pena, porque es algo que me agrada y es lo que más anhelaba, sigo siendo del Poli, eso me da mucha felicidad **_**n_n**

_**Así que como ya se dieron cuenta, tardaré mucho en subir el próximo capítulo, pero lo que me importa es que en verdad les este gustando el fic y no dejen de leer esta historia que se me ocurrió al volver a ver la serie **_**n_n**

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo y por los RR la audiencia te inspira a seguir **_**ñ_ñ**__

_**Adiós¨***_


End file.
